Just Like In The Movies
by MissyBlack31
Summary: Movie scene from New Moon except now Bella knows about werewolves, Jake has already changed, and after meeting Mike ... everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hello lovelies! I absolutely hate having several fics going at once, I'm sorry to those waiting patiently for a Full Moon 2 update … please forgive me. But I just had to start writing this … Mike and Jake were clawing at my brain, demanding to get out and have some fun. They wouldn't listen to reason! I'm helpless to the whims of my muse and right now she's stuck in slash mode! :) So many hot boys... so little time. **

**Anyway, I wanted to reassure you that I am still working diligently on my other stories. They will be finished, I swear it!**

**This story is based on the movie scene in New Moon with just a few, little changes. (Bella clears her throat, glaring all the while) …. Okay, big changes. Jacob changes into the wolf earlier, already have the big reveal. Bella knows the secret and THEN THE MOVIES! (I just changed the order of events a little, Bella, take a chill pill!)**

**Also, I'd like to note that the Mike Newton of my mind is a gorgeous, blond, good ol' American boy with dimples and charm (picture a young Matt Damon in Good Will Hunting) and not a blithering idiot boy like Michael Welch (sorry Welch fans, just not my cup of tea). **

**I own nothing but I admit to being totally owned by these characters. No money is being made, sadly.**

**Onward!**

**Story rated M for language and male on male love. Don't like, don't read.**

**JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIES**

**scene 1**

"Quill imprinted?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"On a child? Seriously?"

"Yes." Jacob started laughing and his whole face lit up, seeming to light up the room as well.

"That's just ten shades of wrong, Jake." Bella had her bad smell face on. Jacob found it incredibly cute.

Shaking his head, he pulled her into a side hug. "Its not how you're picturing it. He isn't a pedophile or anything. Its more of a big brother thing for now."

Bella still was looking queasy and not entirely convinced.

"For now?"

Jacob nodded, still chuckling at her scrunched up nose.

"Bella. Don't be so judgmental. The imprint allows us to be whoever our mate needs, whether its a big brother, a best friend or a lover. We would never hurt our imprint. Claire is completely safe."

Bella sighed and relaxed into my side again. "Its just strange. I don't get it. What's the point?"

Jacob stopped laughing and Bella looked up at him concerned. The same thought had run through his mind many times.

_What was the point? Why hadn't he imprinted on Bella when he clearly loved her? Where was his choice in all this?_

The words that tumbled out of his mouth were the words that the tribal elders had given him time and again in answer to these questions.

"The wolves exist to protect our people. The imprinting is meant to be a gift. A reward for our sacrifice. "

Bella looked more upset than before.

"A person is your reward?" she asked with an edge in her voice.

I squeezed her again, my eyes searching hers for the millionth time but still coming up short.

"Not the person, but finding our mate. The person that completes us. Happiness is meant to be the reward."

Bella harrumphed and pushed herself deeper into my side and grabbed the popcorn bowl out of my hands.

"What?"

She didn't answer right away, but that may have been because she was angrily chewing on the overly large mouthful she'd crammed in her small mouth.

She finally swallowed but her eyes stayed on the bowl in her lap.

"Someday you'll leave me too." she said quietly.

Jacob closed his eyes tight. The words like a punch to the gut. The vocalization of the very same fears he felt whenever they were apart. He damned the gods again for his curse and kissed Bella lightly on top of her head.

"I could never leave you, Bells."

They sat in silence watching the newest X-men movie with more rapt attention than a plot-less action flick really required, both lost in their own thoughts, mulling over the injustice that was their love lives.

**scene 2**

Lunch was the hardest part of her day. She felt almost normal all day long in school, raising her hand and jotting down notes. Then came lunchtime. Time to socialize. Time to catch up with friends.

Time to put on your game face and act your ass off...

Bella wondered over to her usual table where Angela and Ben were discussing their big plans for the next weekend.

"Hey Bella. Romantic movie night, interested?" Mike asked her before her aforementioned ass even had a chance to settle into the seat.

"I don't really do romantic movies, Mike." Bella told him, putting as much regret in her voice as she could manage. "Sorry."

Mike was undeterred. He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Woman after my own heart. No gushy stuff for me either, thank you. How about the new slasher film instead? I know Jessica and Tyler wanted to see it too."

Bella smiled at him. He really was a nice guy. Very handsome. Very charming. Very wholesome.

And very much not her type...

_Not that she ever had a type. She just had an Edward and now he was gone … _

Pushing unwanted thoughts away, she nodded. A group outing could be fun. She needed to spend more time with her other friends. The way her and Jake were headed … well, she knew she wasn't ready to move on yet. She didn't want to lead Jacob on and going out with other people might be fun for him as well. He only ever saw her and his pack members normally.

"Movie day it is. I'll invite some of my friends from La Push too. I've been wanting you guys to meet them."

Jessica's smile, which had retreated with the sight of Mike touching Bella's hand, had returned full force and she looked ready to pounce.

"Ooh, I've been wanting to see them again ever since that surfing trip to the beach!" she squealed.

Bella pushed on her ear to check for damage while Mike turned to Jessica to ask about the trip to the beach he'd missed earlier in the year when he was working at his parents' store. From there the topic of conversation turned to football and Bella was lost to her own thoughts again.

_It'll be a cold day in hell before I let that phoney slut near my Jacob..._

**scene 3**

The day of the movies turned out to be chilly. Jacob waited outside the theater for the others to arrive. He'd agreed to Bella riding with her Forks friends to the movie if he got to drive her home. Seeing as he got to be with her at the end of the night, possibly sneak in a goodnight kiss or two …

_I wish I had the balls to kiss her..._

Finally, Bella and her friends … or just friend … pulled up to the curb. Bella unrolled her window and waved at Jacob from the car. He couldn't see the driver clearly or any other passengers.

"Hey Jake. We're just going to park the car." Bella suddenly frowned , giving him a quick once over. He suddenly worried that he might be under dressed for their 'group date.' It wasn't his fault … he didn't have much in the way of clothes since he started growing like mad.

"Jake, aren't you cold?"

He started to laugh, relief flooding his system. Bella should know by now that he was never cold, but she was ever the worrywart. He looked down at his outfit for the evening. He was wearing jeans at least. His last pair that actually fit … they may have been Jared's at one point. He was also wearing a thin t-shirt and flip flops...

_Way to blend in. _

Jacob sighed and gave her his signature smirk.

"Never cold, Bella. Remember?"

She rolled her eyes and they pulled away to find their parking spot. Jacob passed the time people watching. It was amazing the way his senses had enhanced since he changed. He could smell the bacon frying at the restaurant two blocks over, a twenty four hour hole in the wall joint that cooked all things greasy, just like he likes it. He wondered idly if he could convince Bella and her friend to grab some food after the movie, thankful that he had some cash for once. Fixing Charlie's car just in time to take Bella out, probably wasn't a coincidence. Charlie encouraged Bella to spend time with Jacob all the time now, just to see her smile again. He'd told Jacob more than once if he saw that Cullen bastard again, he'd run him out of town.

_Not before I did, old man. Trust me on this. He'd be leaving in pieces..._

Bella and friend finally walked up the sidewalk. Her friend's face was hidden to Jake but he was obviously a guy. Bella had said this was supposed to be a chance for him to meet her school friends … he hadn't realized she'd meant her boyfriend …

_My new competition?_

His temper starting rising at the thought. He still couldn't see Romeo's face, he had his hoodie pulled up over his head, hiding his eyes. From what Jake could see, he was a bit shorter and a slighter build, though that wasn't an uncommon occurrence since becoming a werewolf. Not many people were bigger than them. He was white and dressed kinda preppy.

_Pretty boy._

Jake leaned on the wall and kept his eyes on Bella as they approached, hoping the weight of his stare would be enough to convince Bella to ditch the loser and just hang out with him.

Bella did blush and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Jake when the other guy put his arm around her shoulders. Jake's fists clenched and he had to force himself to take deep breaths.

"Hi Jake, this is my friend Mike. Mike, this is my Jake."

Bella blushed even darker. Jake grinned at her and then looked up at Mike to see if he'd also noticed her slip.

And then the bubble burst.

Mike lowered his hood and Jake was suddenly consumed by two of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Mike laughed and it was like a song sweeping over him. He even smelled good … better than any greasy bacon cheeseburger he'd ever eaten.

"Jake?"

He blinked and looked over to Bella, who had her worried face back on.

"Jake are you alright?"

_Holy fuck. No, no definitely not alright. I imprinted … I imprinted on a dude!_

He felt all his muscles tighten and he tried to breath deeply but then he would be overwhelmed with his scent and that suddenly didn't seem like the wisest choice, so he tried walking towards the doors.

Maybe some distance would help.

_Help me not to grab the guy up and devour him right here on the sidewalk._

_Fuck my life!_

Bella left Mike and ran up to where Jake was now pacing.

"Jake, come on. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know the others would bail on us … and I'm not interested in Mike, so you can stop acting like the jealous boyfriend, okay? Please? Let's just go see the movie."

His body did seem less tense now that he knew Bella wasn't interested in Mike … if only Bella knew why …

"Sorry, right. Let's go."

He handed Bella a twenty.

At Bella's confused look, he laughed. "I'm not old enough to buy the tickets, remember?"

Bella relaxed and laughed too. "Oh, right. Wait here, jail bait."

Jake waited by the doors, staring at the posters advertising upcoming films and tried to calm himself down.

_I can do this. I can get through a movie … then I can run home and bury myself in my bedroom and never leave. Fuck fuck ._

"Hey man, are you alright?"

_Mike is right behind me. Fuck. I can practically feel him, the thump of his heartbeat, his breath on my neck … I could just lean back a little and touch..._

_Fuck, what am I thinking!_

Jake quickly sidestepped and turned to face him.

"Yeah, sorry. I've had a weird day."

_To say the least._

Mike grinned and out came the dimples. Jake felt his dick go to half mast at the sight of them.

"That's alright, man. So … have you heard much about this movie we're seeing. Bella absolutely insisted we see it, but I've only heard bad reviews on it."

"Yeah, I heard it completely sucked."

_Suck … sucking … stop right now!_

Mike chuckled. It was adorable. Jake felt like hitting his head on the wall.

"I don't like to judge a movie till I've seen it though, ya know? I might like it, even if those movie critics don't."

Jake smiled. He really was a sweet guy. "Yeah, me too … but the previews did look pretty lame."

Mike laughed again and Jake was filled with warmth.

Bella walked up and threaded her hand into Jake's, like they'd done a hundred times before. Jake felt like kicking something.

"We're all set. Ready?"

Mike frowned at the hand holding and Jake could only wish it was because he was jealous … of Bella not him …

_Fuck my life!_

"Let's do it." Jake shouted and looped his arm through Mike's arm as well, pulling them both inside.

The movie was fucking torture. Not only was it the worst movie ever made, Bella had insisted on sitting between them. The only contact Jake could get was the occasional hand meeting in the popcorn bowl. He wondered how Mike would react if he just grabbed his hand and held it there …

Before he could stop himself, he was doing just that. Fondling Mike's buttery fingers!

Suddenly, Mike jumped up and ran out of the theater.

_Fucking idiot! Why did I do that?_

Jake looked over at Bella.

"Guess he doesn't like horror flicks." she said, getting up as well.

Another glance at the screen, fake looking blood and even faker screams … it didn't seem like that was likely.

_How I wish it was the movie that scared him off...not me..._

"No. Bella, um...stay here. I'll go check on him, okay?"

Jake ran out of the dark room before she could answer him.

Jacob found him in the MEN bathroom puking his guts out.

That seemed like an extreme reaction …

"Mike?"

Jake heard some shuffling in the stall and then Mike came out looking pretty green.

"You alright?"

_Of course he's not alright, dumb ass. He just puked up all his popcorn._

Mike headed over to the sinks and rinsed out his mouth and splashed some water on his face. Jake had an overwhelming urge to hold him, rub his back … something …

"What can I do?" he asked helplessly. His mate was sick and he wanted to help. Seeing his distress cemented it for him. This was his mate. No question. The only question that remained is how would Mike react when he told him …

Mike shook his head and wiped his face with a towel.

"I think I caught that flu bug going around. I'm just going to head home."

Jake suddenly felt crushed by the thought of Mike leaving … how would he see him again … he needed more time …

"I could drive you."

Mike cracked a small smile but them immediately grimaced and held his stomach, taking deep breaths.

"That would probably be a good idea."

They walked out of the bathroom, Jake trembling with the need to hold him, give him some comfort, but he held himself back. He knew Mike wouldn't understand or welcome his affection.

It hurt … badly.

In that moment, he knew he wanted more. He never even considered guys before. Never thought one was cute. Never looked at the other guys in his pack with anything other than brotherly affection and he saw them all naked on a daily basis... but he knew he wanted Mike.

Desperately.

It was love at first sight.

Just like in the movies.

**a/n: What do you guys think? Would you like to read more? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**JLITM Ch 2**

**scene 4**

Bella was currently following Jake and Mike in Jake's car, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

Her best friend was in an absolute panic because Mike Newton, guy he met exactly one hour ago, was sick with the flu bug. He insisted on being the one to drive him home and that Bella follow in his car so he'd have a ride back. He wouldn't hear it when Bella offered to drive Mike home herself.

He was acting very strangely.

Mike spent much of the car ride in silence. Other than pointing out where to turn on their way to his house, he kept quiet, choosing to instead study the strange boy beside him. He was different than anyone he'd ever met before …

He was so tall. And dark. And muscular. And sweet. And he was kind of touchy feely which for all Mike knew could be a tribal thing.

He kinda liked it.

"Thanks again, Jake. I'm feeling a little better now but I don't know if I'd have been able to drive myself without pulling over multiple times. This is really nice of you."

Jake looked over with a warm smile, patting his arm gently and Mike could swear he felt his body react.

_So strange …_

"I don't mind at all. I'm glad I was able to help." Jake looked over again and his face looked concerned again. "I wish I could take your pain away."

_So sweet … _

Mike blushed and looked out the car window, unsure what to say. Jake was acting like he truly cared for him and he'd only just met him. It made him feel weird … but nice too.

The arrived at Mike's house soon after and before Mike even had a chance to sit up, Jake was around the car and opening his car door.

"Can you make it to the house door alright?"

Mike laughed. Jake was really overreacting. Maybe they never got the stomach flu on the reservation or something and he thought it was worse than it was …

"I'm fine. Really. Thanks for driving me."

Jake followed him up the steps, stopping only to wave at Bella as she turned into the driveway. At the door, Mike turned and Jake once again had to repress the urge to grab him up into his arms and hold him.

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Mike finally held out his hand.

"I need the keys."

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Jake quickly handed them over, nearly dropping them out of embarrassment of being caught just standing there staring.

Just then, Bella walked up onto the step.

"Okay there, Mike?"

"Yeah, yeah. Um … sorry about ruining the movie, Bella. Maybe we can go another time?"

He ended the sentence like a question and Bella saw Jake tense up and scowl.

She smiled, wondering why she'd worried in the first place. Jake obviously wasn't thrilled about Mike taking Bella on another movie date or any date for that matter.

She then felt completely selfish for feeling so pleased.

_Wasn't she just thinking she needed to give Jake some space so he didn't get the wrong idea?_

"Or maybe we could all go to the beach?" Jake asked, derailing Bella's thoughts once again.

Mike smiled but then his hand went to his stomach again.

"Sounds cool. I gotta go, guys."

He quickly unlocked his door and shoved in, waving his goodbye as he rushed inside. Jake looked after him mournfully. Bella was once again confused.

"Do you think we should go inside and make sure he's okay?"

Bella huffed.

_Jake's a good guy. He's just concerned because its your friend._

"I'm sure he's fine, Jake."

Jake looked unconvinced and entirely unwilling to budge from the front step. Just then, Mrs. Newton opened the door wide and smiled warmly at them both.

"I just wanted to thank you two for bringing my Mikey home. He'll be right as rain tomorrow, I'm sure."

Jake nodded, looking relieved. Bella giggled. Then, Jake scowled at her.

_Mikey?_

"No problem, Mrs. Newton. I'm Jacob Black." Jake introduced himself, holding out his hand for her to shake and everything.

_What the hell is with him today?_

Mrs. Newton shook his hand and her grin got impossibly wider. "Big guy, aren't you? We could use a big strong guy like you at the store."

Jacob laughed, his deep belly laugh that Bella thought he reserved just for her. She frowned.

"I'd love to help, Mrs. Newton. Maybe I can stop by tomorrow after school?"

"Wonderful. You kids have a good night now."

With that, Mrs. Newton waved, much like her son, and shut the door.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked jovially, practically skipping over to his car.

"Sure crazy guy who looks like Jake …" Bella mumbled.

Jake was too lost in his own thoughts to hear her.

**Scene 5**

"Paul, unless you want me to tear your fucking head off, you'll shut the fuck up right now!"

"Oh, I'm so scared of the gay girly werewolf!"

Paul hopped around with his hand twirling in the air.

"Oh … oh … I hope Mikey likes me. Oh … I wish I could suck his big white cock! He does! Mikey likes it!" he squeaked dramatically, laughing and swishing his hips back and forth.

Paul didn't stand a chance. Neither did poor Emily's couch.

Jake held Paul down, punching him repeatedly, blood seeping out of both of them from cuts earned from rolling around in the broken pieces of wood that used to be Emily's furniture.

"Jake! Paul! Enough! Outside now!"

Sam had his alpha voice on and the two angry teens quickly separated and made their way outdoors.

Sam stood between them and looked at them both angrily.

"You both know better than to fight in Emily's house! She could have got hurt!"

Paul and Jake, both expecting a different lecture, bowed their heads down in shame.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Jake said. "But if Paul didn't have to .."

Sam put up his hand and Jacob stopped.

"Enough. We will deal this like a pack. Mike is Jacob's imprint." He growled at Paul when he started to chuckle. "Nothing else matters. Do you hear me? He's protected now." He was now in Paul's face. "You will not do anything to cause harm to a mate. You will respect his mate. Understood?"

Paul nodded.

Sam turned to Jacob.

"Jake, I'm sure this is difficult. It is … unexpected." He shook his head and gave Jake's shoulder a squeeze of reassurance. "Your pack will stand with you. We will support you through this."

Jake nodded even though on the inside he bristled a bit. He didn't need support through 'this.' He needed Paul to just keep his big fucking mouth shut.

He turned and headed home. It had been a long night of patrols and all he wanted to do now was sleep and think about what he might say to Mike at the store tomorrow.

_If he's at the store tomorrow … please be there … _

Jake woke the next morning, groaning as his alarm clock blared in his ear and his dad was banging on his door. Apparently, he'd slept through the first and second times by hitting the snooze button.

He turned the clock off and shifted back in pain after accidentally turning over on his very hard dick.

He looked back at the clock, wishing he had more time to jerk off. It probably wouldn't take long with the fantasies that were still stirring in his mind from his dreams …

_Mike smiling at him just before licking butter off his chest and abs … his tongue moving slowly, tortuously down his body to finally land on his rigid cock. _

Jacob moved his hand under the thin sheet and took his hard dick in his hand, moving it slowly up and down the shaft like his dream Mike was doing last night …

_Stroking and licking and …_

… _wait butter?_

He was startled out of his daydream by his dad pounding on the door again.

"Jacob, out of bed! Now! You're late!"

_Fuck._

He kicked off his sheets and moved quickly around his room, grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before dashing to the bathroom for a quick, cold shower.

Despite the cold shower and unfinished wank, he left with a smile on his face. He was going to see Mike today … he hoped.

**S****cene 6**

Jake pulled into the parking lot of Newton's Olympic Outfitters store and seeing Mike's car parked out front, happily jogged right up to the front door.

The smile fell off his face when he opened the door to see a small girl with big tits draped all over his mate.

He stormed over, telling himself to take deep breaths. He couldn't knock her down, no matter how much he wanted to …

He came up behind them and cleared his throat instead.

Mike jumped.

The skank just moved sideways to glare at the intruder.

That is, until she saw who it was and then she was sidling alongside him, batting her eyelashes and licking her lips.

Jake felt sick and looked at Mike for help.

Mike shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Um … Jacob Black, this is Jessica Stanley. Jessica this is Jacob Black."

"I know who he is." she simpered, pushing her ginormous boobs against Jacob's stomach and looking up at him smiling. "Hey, Jacob, what brings you around our part of the woods?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes so much Jake wondered if she had something in her eye.

He looked up at Mike. His smile was gone and he was looking at Jessica in annoyance.

_Does he have a thing for this girl and Bella?_

"I'm actually here to see Mike."

Jessica pouted but Mike's quick intake of air drew Jake's attention.

_Fuck … maybe I shouldn't have said that …_

He backtracked while casually removing Jessica's arms from his waist. "I'm here to help out in the store." he said looking straight at Mike. "Your mom asked me?"

Mike took a deep breath and after a brief look of confusion, was all smiles again.

"Right, she did say something about that. Well, we have to get to work, Jess. I guess I'll see you at school."

Jessica scowled but then looked up at Jake with her flirty smirk back in place.

"Don't be a stranger, Jacob." she called as she left the store, swinging her hips exaggeratedly as she left, reminding Jake of Paul's little impersonation of him last night.

He shook the angry thought from his mind and turned back to his mate. One look at him relieved all his worries and he couldn't help but smile.

"So, what did you have in mind?" he asked, his voice going a little deeper than he intended.

Mike swallowed hard and looked away. His confusing feelings were back in full swing now that he was alone with Jacob again. There was just something about him … something he couldn't explain.

He rolled his eyes at himself and smiled at Jake.

"In the back. Lots of stocking to do."

They worked the afternoon away, chatting amicably. They talked about their families and Mike was fascinated by Jake's culture. Jake didn't hesitate to invite Mike to the next bonfire. Mike agreed and Jake was filled with happiness. They talked about sports. It turned out Mike was quite the jock. Explained why he was so fit and lean. Jake quickly changed the subject before the tightness in his shorts got worse. The talked about favorite movies and foods. It turned out they had a lot in common.

Jake finished up feeling very optimistic about things.

Then Mrs. Newton came into the store room and handed him sixty bucks.

"No, that's alright, Mrs. Newton. I volunteered to help. I couldn't take your money." he looked over at Mike and grinned. "It was my pleasure, honestly."

Mike laughed nervously.

Mrs. Newton made a loud _pish_ noise and pushed the money back into his hand. "Nonsense, boy. I know how your people live down there. You need that money. Don't be silly."

With that she left the room, leaving a thunderstruck Jacob behind.

Mike spoke first when Jake didn't move.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I'm sure she didn't mean it like it sounded … I … I don't know why she said that."

Jake swallowed past the hurt and anger and nodded. He shoved the sixty dollars in his pocket and left the store without another word.

**a/n I mentioned to the few of you that reviewed that I'd love to continue this story, but I need encouragement and support just like Jake.**

**Please review and share some love! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**JLITM CH 3**

**Scene 7**

"Bella, please could you help me? I really need to talk to him."

Bella stared at the ceiling and counted to ten. Then she did it again. When the overwhelming urge to strangle Mike's mother didn't leave her, she tried thirty.

_How dare she treat Jacob that way? Sweet, kind, wonderful Jacob. Fucking bitch!_

"Bella … are you there?"

Two more deep breaths.

"Yes, Mike, I'm here. I don't know if you should go to the reservation. I honestly don't know how safe it would be for you right now."

Mike groaned loudly into the phone. "Bella, come on. I don't think any less of Jacob because of where he lives and he knows that. You think he wants to kick my ass, right? Well you didn't see his face when he left. I know he wouldn't hurt me but … I just really want to make sure he's okay."

_How do you know he wouldn't hurt you? Stupid, stupid boys._

"You could call him."

"I tried, Bella. I called the number you gave me last time we talked. There's no answer. Come on Bella, please. It won't take long."

Bella sighed. "Fine. Its your funeral. Pick me up in 15."

Mike was there ten minutes later pacing her doorstep.

_Have all the boys in this town gone wonky?_

She opened the door huffing and grabbed the keys from his hand.

"I'm driving."

The drive was quiet for the most part. Once they turned onto the dirt road that led to La Push, Mike tried to start a conversation. Predictably, Bella wasn't the most receptive.

"Glad we brought the work truck with these dirt roads, right?"

"Yeah, it'd be a shame to soil your new shiny car."

Mike looked at Bella like she'd grown two heads.

"Bella, would you cut it out? That's not what I meant."

Bella was silent.

Mike gave up and stared out the window instead. He'd soon see Jacob and set the record straight. He wasn't a bigot and he liked Jake a lot.

_I mean in the sense that we could be great friends, really … _

He took a deep breath as they got closer. It was really nice out here. Lots of trees. Fresh air. Sounds of birds chirping. It reminded him of the hunting trips he used to take with his father before the divorce.

"Holy shit, Bella. Look over there!"

Bella slowed down and looked over to look in the direction Mike was pointing at the side of the road.

"What, Mike? I don't see anything."

"Its gone now … wow. It was huge … like a bear. But it had a face like a wolf or something. That was insane."

Bella sped back up and said nothing, all the while saying a silent prayer that Mike didn't actually become wolf chow.

They finally pulled into Jacob's drive and heard the sound of loud music coming from behind his house. Bella hopped out of the truck and led the way, very familiar with Jake's stress relief of choice.

Taking things apart in the garage.

She was almost as shocked as Mike to see Jacob not in the garage with a wrench in his hand, but outside swinging a huge ax.

Chopping up logs.

Shirtless.

_Holy mother of God._

"Jacob!" she yelled but the radio was turned up so loud it was deafening from this close. He couldn't possibly hear them. He kept swinging the ax, splitting the wood while he sang along to the music.

She turned to Mike who looked like a deer in headlights. She laughed, nudging him with her elbow.

"Relax, he's not going to ax murder you. Lets get a little closer so he can hear us."

Mike nodded but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Jacob … the way the muscles in his back contracted and lengthened as he moved. The copper smooth skin shining in the sun.

He shook his head.

_Why the heck was he noticing this stuff? Since when did he stare at another guy's body? _

He smiled at Bella. Sweet, beautiful Bella.

A girl.

_Jesus._

"Sure, okay."

She tried to give him a look of encouragement and marched on, Mike following and trying to rationalize his strange feelings.

_Its just because he could be an athlete. He's just in really good shape. I admire that … _

As they neared closer, Jake seemed to stop and tip his head. Bella thought he looked like he was sniffing the air. He suddenly turned and his eyes got wide. He quickly put down the ax and jogged over to them.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked. His voice sounded … off. Not ticked off … just off. Bella couldn't place it but she pointed to her ears and then pointed inside. It was too loud to have this talk.

Jacob nodded and quickly ran to the garage to turn it off before coming back, bringing with him three waters. He was smiling.

He handed them each a water and then waved them over to an old patio table and chairs set that nearly blended right into the yard, so faded from years of sitting out in the yard.

"So … Jake..." Mike started, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay … I mean after what my mom did. I'm sorry she upset you ..."

Jacob took a long swallow of water, emptying the entire bottle in one go. Mike's speech stuttered to a stop.

Bella squeezed his leg and tried to help him along in his nervous apology.

She sympathized.

_I mean, Jake was a big guy._

_He really could be intimidating even when he didn't mean to be. _

"I think Mike wanted to make sure you and he wouldn't have a problem. He hoped you wouldn't hold what his mom said against him." Bella filled in.

Jacob wasn't fooled. He could smell Mike's arousal from ten feet away. It was … thrilling.

_Maybe there could be more than friendship between them after all … _

Mike cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Jacob. Jake grinned.

"Yeah, we're cool, right?" he asked quietly, looking back into Jacob's big brown eyes.

They stared for a moment and Jacob could see … something there. But his wolf sensed that his mate wasn't ready. He needed to give him more time.

Meanwhile, he needed to break the tension.

"We're cool man." He gave him a big toothy grin and put out his fist. Mike bumped it, laughing in relief.

Jake snagged his t-shirt that he hung from a nearby tree and slipped it on. Mike was both relieved and sad to see all the bare skin disappear.

Then he wanted to slap himself for thinking so weirdly.

_Jake is your friend. Stop acting like an idiot!_

Jacob walked them back to the truck, searching his brain for some reason for them to see each other again, preferably soon.

"Hey, Mike, do you want to come hang out this weekend? Some of the guys and I are going cliff diving."

Mike's eyes lit up. "Seriously, man? That sounds awesome. I have to see that!"

Jake jumped up and down with joy, at least he was on the inside. On the outside, he tried to be cool as a cucumber, giving his best nonchalant shrug.

"Yeah, its sick. Meet me around 11 on Saturday morning?"

"At the beach?"

"Yeah, unless you want to pick me up here and we could ride over together?"

_Way to sound like a girl Jake._

Jake kicked the dirt, wishing he could take back that last sentence but Mike was still smiling, unphased by it. "Sure, I'll pick you up. Car trouble?"

_Car trouble! Yes, exactly!_

"Uh, yeah. I need to give the rabbit a tune up. It'll run good as new when I'm done."

Bella felt like she was watching a tennis match.

_What the hell guys? Way to leave me high and dry!_

"Yeah, Jake is a real whiz with mechanics." she threw in, just to have something to say. The two boys turned to her in surprise.

_Yeah, I'm still here!_

"Thanks, Bells. Did you want to come Saturday too?" Jake asked, kicking himself for forgetting she was standing right there.

"No, I have a term paper to write. You boys have fun."

She stomped back to the truck.

Mike frowned. "Is she mad at me?"

Jake shook his head and threw his arm around Mike's shoulders. "No worries. I'm almost positive its me she's pissed at." he whispered all conspiratorial like in his ear.

Mike bit his lip. Jacob was doing that touchy feely stuff again. He was just a friendly guy … it meant nothing. Mike forced out a chuckle and made his feet move towards the truck, away from Jake's warmth.

It was surprisingly difficult.

"Okay, well, I'll go talk to her. See you later, man."

Jake waved. "See ya."

Touching his mate, feeling him close, made him feel giddy and light headed. When he pulled away to walk back to the truck … it was like peeling off a band-aid, it stung. All Jake really wanted at that moment was to pull him back in his arms. He waved and prayed that it wouldn't be long before he could.

He could smell his mate all around him long after he left. Frustrated, he shifted and went for a run, counting down the minutes till he could see his mate again.

Unfortunately, Paul was in the woods doing patrols when he phased.

"_Oh, Jacob. Got a big date? Oh, I hope you can handle swallowing all that cock … would you like some practice?"_

"_Shut the fuck up, asshole. You heard Sam. He's my mate. Leave it alone."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Just trying to help dude. Thought you might like to be prepared for all that deep throating."_

Shoving Paul's big mouth into the dirt turned out to be a great way to work through his frustrations.

Afterward, he ran back home, all desire to run leaving him as Paul's taunts swam in his mind like a broken record.

_Don't worry. All guys dig a clumsy virgin!_

_I'm sure you won't hurt him, Jake, with that pencil sized dick of yours!_

Try as he might, Jake couldn't erase the doubts and worries that were planted along with Paul's ignorant insults.

He wasn't small, _anywhere_, despite Paul's insinuations, and he really could hurt Mike if he wasn't careful ….

_What if he wants me and I freeze up? I have no idea what to do! I mean … I get the gist but the mechanics of it all, the actual techniques … no clue. _

_He does want me... I could smell it. He was clearly turned on and his eyes were glued to me the whole time … _

… _but I still don't know how to please him …_

_ … what's my first move?_

_ … what do we do once we 'get there?'_

Jake decided he needed more information.

He needed help and he could think of no one to turn to … and then Rachel stomped by his door.

_Inspiration!_

His sister Rachel had just returned earlier that day. She'd already finished her college courses for that semester and was home for break.

A few minutes later, Jacob appeared in Rachel's doorway.

"Hey, Rach. Can I borrow your laptop?"

Rachel was painting her toenails. She looked up briefly to give Jake an annoyed glare and went back to her toes.

"Please, Rachel. I need it for a project."

Rachel tilted her head and looks at him again, her eyes searching his face for any sign of lying.

She then rolls her eyes and sets down the bottle of polish.

And then shockingly, she hands him the computer and shows him how to start it.

"I better not get pop ups of naked chics when I get this back Jake!" she warns as she hands it off.

Jacob laughs and narrowly avoids being clobbered by a thrown pillow.

"You honestly don't have to worry about that, sis."

**Scene 8**

Jared hollers like a mad man as he jumps off the cliff.

"I'm king of the world!"

Quil and Paul were pushing each other around playfully. Some of the hits look painful. Sam was just standing over them, watching. Leah and Seth were arguing … something about Seth being too young to jump. Jacob was sitting with Mike a little ways away from the action, hoping to keep him safe from both the cliff edge and his pack mates.

"Are they always like this?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jacob looked over at Mike who looked genuinely worried. "They're fine. Honestly. Its seriously like this all the time. We're all like brothers."

Then Seth jumped and Leah screamed. Mike leaped to his feet and ran over to the ledge. They all looked over into the choppy waters and watched as Seth broke through the surface, fist pumping the air and high fiving Jared.

"Holy shit, dude. Did you see how close that was? He landed right near those rocks!" Mike exclaimed, looking at Jake with wide eyes.

"Look." Jake pointed. "He's fine. We wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"Jake!" Quil shouted. "You're up man!"

Mike grabbed his arm.

Jacob thought his heart might stop.

"Jake, I don't think you should do this."

Jake squeezed the hand on his arm. "I do it all the time. I promise. I'll be safe."

Mike didn't let go and if anything held tighter.

Jake wasn't going anywhere with his mate clinging to him.

The pressure on his arm, the scent of his mate, the concern in his eyes … it felt amazing.

So, of course Paul had to ruin the moment.

"What's the matter, Jake? Your girlfriend won't let you jump?"

Mike immediately let him go and took a step back as if burned. Jacob growled.

He then grabbed Paul and took him over the cliff with him.

"Jacob!" Mike yelled, looking over the edge.

They all watched and waited. A minute went by … then two.

Mike looked to the others in a panic. "They're not coming up! Why aren't they coming up?"

Sam sighed and gave Mike's shoulder a pat.

"Don't worry."

Sam then jumped in after them.

_They are all freaking nuts here!_

Mike watched the surface for any signs of life, barely daring to breathe or blink. Finally, three heads emerged from the water. Jacob and Paul, both bloody and Sam in the middle of them, yelling at them both.

Then Jacob looked up at Mike's terrified eyes and it was like all the anger melted away.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Jake quickly swam to shore and ran back up the hillside, meeting Mike halfway.

Mike grabbed him again by the upper arms as soon as he seen him.

"Jacob, what the hell were you thinking? Are you okay? Why are you bleeding?"

His mate was scared shitless. He did this. He let his pride hurt his mate.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. I acted without thinking. Paul makes me so mad sometimes."

Mike just stared for a moment, then shook his head and let Jake go.

"Jake, I think I should leave."

"NO! Mike, I'm so sorry. Please, don't go. Paul's a jerk, but the other guys are really cool."

Mike looked up at him, his eyes still full of worry and confusion. "Well, we should at least take you home. Get you patched up."

Jake felt the cuts on his face. They were almost healed already, but he was sure the blood made it look worse. He was willing to go and clean up, if it meant Mike wouldn't leave. He followed him to the truck and they took off for Jake's house.

**Scene 9**

When they returned to Jacob's house, his dad was frying fish.

"Smells great, dad."

Billy took one look at Jacob and pointed to the bathroom.

"Bandages and antiseptic are in the bathroom."

"I know." Jake laughed, grabbing Mike's hand without thinking and leading the way. His dad watching curiously from his wheelchair.

Mike blushed and waved hello but was tugged along before actually getting a word out. He didn't know why Jacob was holding onto him like he was going to run away. He wasn't really that mad.

Not anymore at least. Not now that he knew Jake was okay.

Once they reached the bathroom, Jacob finally let go. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the cottonballs and rubbing alcohol. He then grabbed a couple bandages. He sat on the toilet and handed them all to Mike.

"Help a brother out?" Jake asked innocently, eyes wide and mouth in an exaggerated pout.

Mike shook his head, laughing at Jake's antics.

"Pitiful."

Jacob laughed along with him. Until the alcohol hit his skin.

"Ow. Shit."

He pulled back and looked up at Mike.

Mike stared back unapologetically.

"Sorry dude. Its going to hurt. Don't be a baby."

Jacob took a deep dramatic breath and then leaned back in, shoulders scrunched up like he was bracing himself for the pain.

Mike laughed again, nudging his leg with his knee as he stepping in closer.

So close that Jacob suddenly felt all the air leave his lungs.

_Fuck so close... so close I could taste him... his scent on my tongue. Oh fuck. _

Jake squirmed, now trying to hide his erection and not scare Mike away for good.

Mike continued to work, gently cleaning the cuts and putting on the bandages. Up close, he could see how long Jake's eyelashes really were. How square his jaw was. How full his lips were.

_He's so good looking. I don't understand why he's not drowning in babes. _

"Jake?"

Jacob looked up into Mike's eyes and couldn't look away … he was mesmerized by every freckle, the way his light hair fell in his clear beautiful blue eyes, the way his nose wrinkled in concentration while he worked, his pink lips …

… that were talking to him.

_Focus Jake!_

Jacob blinked. "Yeah?"

Mike smiled that dimpled smile that made Jacob insanely horny.

"You okay there?"

Jacob swallowed.

"Yeah. Sorry. Might have hit my head."

Mike frowned.

"Kidding. I'm fine. Sorry, you were saying?"

Mike laughed and patted his arm, stepping back. Jacob was tempted to follow him. He forced himself to stay put.

"I was just asking why you don't you have a girlfriend? Its just surprising."

Jacob gulped.

_Shit. What do I say now?_

"Uh … why don't you?"

Mike blushed. The pink spread from his cheeks to his neck.

Jacob had to fight the urge to touch.

"Um … I guess I'm in between girls right now."

Jake, mind preoccupied with the beautiful spread of flush on Mike's skin, couldn't think of a good response to that.

"Yeah, me too … I guess."

_Smooth._

Mike put everything away while Jacob took deep breaths and willed himself to calm down. Both were slightly overwhelmed by the intimacy of the moment and when Mike turned back around, things suddenly felt incredibly …

… awkward...

"Jacob! Dinner is done!"

Jake sighed in relief.

_Good timing dad!_

"Stay for dinner?" Jake asked Mike quietly.

Mike smiled his big dimpled grin. "Sure. Sounds good."

Mike turned and left the room.

Jacob's whispered "Stay forever?" went unheard and unanswered.

**a/n: **

**I think I might switch to 1st person after this chapter. I thought that going back between characters and their reactions/thoughts would be easier, but as I reread it, I realize it might be confusing for you. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Reviews will help push Mike in the right direction! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Not a big response to my last chapter. Where did everybody go? No one asked for me to switch to 1st person or said they were confused, so I'll just keep going as I am. Appreciate your reviews and hearing your thoughts.**

** *Ana: Scene 11 is for you my girl. ;) **

**JLITM CH 4**

**Scene 10**

"You should have seen them Bella! It was so insane! They jumped off these cliffs … they had to have been 90 feet in the air … into the freezing cold water. Just nuts."

"Man, I wouldn't mind taking a crack at that." Tyler chimed.

Bella just shook her head. "No you wouldn't, Tyler."

The whole table laughed.

"So, Mike, how did you know the water was freezing? You didn't jump, did you?" Bella inquired thoughtfully. She really hoped Jacob didn't pressure him into doing something so reckless.

"No way! I could just tell … I mean Jake even had goosebumps … and you know how warm he always is."

"No, Mike, how warm is he?" Jessica questioned in her false soprano, not bothering to hide her irritation, both by the fact that she was being ignored for the past twenty minutes and not being invited to this little get together with the hot native boys in the first place.

Mike blushed. "He's just always warm." he mumbled.

Bella narrowed her eyes in thought. Mike and Jacob sure were getting close. Mike definitely seemed to have a bit of a 'man-crush'.

_Jake is a fascinating person, I guess … and different from anyone around here at Forks High ... _

… _but Jake's also trying so hard to become friends with Mike._

_They both are acting so strange … _

"Well, don't try it. The Quileute boys are accustomed to the sharp drop and cold water. Its not safe for everyone." Bella advised.

_No sense in this becoming a new craze with the humans of Forks High … fatalities would sky rocket._

"Yeah, even Jake got cut up a bit." Mike said, nodding in agreement.

Bella, shocked, turned around on her stool to face him. "What? He did? He didn't mention that to me. What happened?"

Mike blushed again for some reason. "He just got in a fight … with another guy there. Paul. It wasn't that serious, Bella."

Bella frowned. She knew Paul was a bit of a hot head, but what were they fighting about? She'd have to question Jake later when he came over to hang out.

The conversations drifted back to prom and Bella was lost to her own imaginings.

She drove straight home after school, but still somehow Jacob managed to beat her there. He was waiting on the porch, leaning against her front door and waving.

Bella quickly jumped out and made her way up the steps, managing to trip on the last one.

Of course, Jacob caught her before she went face first into the cement.

"Thanks, Jake."

"No problem, miss. Your friendly neighborhood super wolf, at your service." He said with a playful grin.

"Ha ha." She walked to the door, bumping Jake with her elbow on the way.

Once they were settled inside with their popcorn and movie, Bella waited for Jacob to get comfy and settled into his side, like she always did. Only this time, Jacob's body became rigid and he started to figit and move away.

"What's the matter?"

Jacob leaned up a bit more, pushing her up and off of him in the process.

"Nothing, nothing. Soooo … what piece of cinematic history have you rented for us to watch tonight?"

Bella turned her body to face him and looked at Jacob a little closer.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Jake?"

Jacob felt his heart rate increase. He quickly shook his head and started nervously picking at the popcorn.

"No, of course not. Um … why do you ask?"

"It's probably nothing … it's just you've been acting kind of strangely lately."

"I … I am? I didn't think I was..."

Jacob was starting to sweat, literally.

"Yeah … and I talked to Mike today …"

Jacob was now sitting at full attention. "You did? What did he say?"

Bella's frown deepened. "He said you got into a fight with Paul … is something going on there? Is that why you're so tense?"

"Uh … did he say anything else?"

Bella was sitting up straighter now too and looking very confused. "No, not really. Just that you went cliff diving, got a bit cut up because of a fight with Paul … what was that about?"

Jacob rubbed his hands through his hair. He wanted to tell her … he really did. He needed to talk about all of this with someone who was not a member of his pack. In other words, someone who could listen somewhat objectively without hearing his every thought … but could he trust her?

Of course he could trust her.

This was Bells. His Bella.

"Bells, I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Bella was now nervous too. Jake was starting to scare her.

_Did the pack find something? Was it a vampire? Was it one of the Cullens? _

She started wringing her hands but nodded for him to continue.

"I imprinted on Mike."

Bella nearly fell off the couch. That was the absolute last thing she expected to hear.

"You did what?" she shrieked.

Jacob didn't think he needed to repeat himself but he did.

"When I saw him at the movies … it just happened."

"The movies? But that was a week ago! You're just now telling me this?"

She was screaming at him. She sounded like the jealous wife. She knew this. She just didn't care at the moment.

"I wanted to tell you … I just wasn't sure how. This has never happened before."

Bella took a deep breath. "On Mike? On a guy? … but that's … Jake, that's just crazy. You're not attracted to guys, are you?"

Jacob swallowed and looked away. "I am to him."

Bella felt like she might hyperventilate. This just couldn't be happening. She stood up and started pacing, trying to wrap her mind around all this.

"You are to him? But what about him? He's not gay as far as I can tell … I mean he's always dated girls. He used to flirt with me constantly."

Jake's eyes shot back to Bella. "But he doesn't now?"

Bella stopped pacing for a minute to think. "Well … not recently … come to think of it."

Jake's smile was huge. He couldn't help it. It almost felt like it might split his face in half.

"Oh, don't look so smug. That doesn't mean he likes you. Jacob, this is crazy. You're not gay. Mike's not gay. This imprint thing is forcing you to like someone you never would have before. It's not right."

Jacob jumped off the couch now too, angered by her words.

"I don't know who I would've ended up with but the imprint didn't force me to do anything other than notice who I needed. What I was missing. Its not mind control, Bella."

"Isn't it?" she yelled back.

_What he was missing? Before this movie thing, he was perfectly happy being with her. _

_Well, okay, not being with her in the literal sense … but still hoping. _

She forced herself to take a deep breath and stop freaking out.

"But that doesn't change the fact that Mike isn't gay, Jake. So, even if you did imprint on him … it would be one of those platonic ones, right?"

Jacob started shuffling his feet. He wasn't sure how to express what he knew … it was more of a feeling than anything. Bella would probably scoff at it like she was his imprint. He should stop while he was ahead.

He nodded and started moving towards the door.

"Wait … you're leaving? Jacob, come on. I'm not trying to downplay your feelings, but its just not going to happen. He doesn't like you in that way."

"My wolf feels it, Bella. He's attracted to me. If he wasn't, my wolf wouldn't ..."

Jacob felt his temper flare hotter than ever and he stopped. He knew he had to get the hell out of there. He'd never hurt Bella and he wasn't willing to start now.

"Don't say anything." he growled and then he was running, shifting into his wolf and disappearing into the trees.

Bella called after him but he was gone. She'd screwed up.

"I should have been gentler. I just don't want to see him pining away after someone he can't have."

_Like he was with me..._

The irony of the situation was not lost on her.

**Scene 11**

Jacob sat on his bed, listening to the static mixed with rock station he had managed to get his ancient stereo to receive after playing with the antennas for a full five minutes.

The static couldn't bother him today. He was lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of Bella's doubts, of Paul's teasing, of Mike's smile …

His eyes scanned his room aimlessly, searching for anything to take his mind of the circling voices in his head.

They landed on the laptop on his desk.

His last search for information had been entirely overwhelming. Googling 'gay sex' had brought up millions of sites and images … too many to even know where to begin. He'd read a Wikipedia entry but it all sounded so clinical, not enticing at all. He clicked on the links for the different terminology but that had only led to more confusion.

He hadn't dared to click on the videos or images yet … not with his dad and sister in the house.

… but now he was home alone.

He quickly grabbed the computer and settled back onto his bed before he could change his mind.

"I can do this. Its not scary … it's just sex."

He took a deep breath and typed in the search box 'gay sex videos.'

Thousands of sites. His speakers started spilling out sounds of slapping skin and moaning.

"Holy shit."

He quickly scanned the still images, finally finding two men that looked similar in coloring and body size to him and Mike. If he was watch a gay porn, it might as well have something familiar about it.

The video started to play and Jake opened it to full screen, sitting up on his bed with the laptop laid across his thighs. It started innocently enough. The two guys are studying in a library. The smaller blonde one looks up and finds the darker, taller one chewing on his pen as he reads his book.

Apparently this is enough to make the smaller man groan and adjust his dick in his pants.

The groan captures the taller dude's attention and he smirks, lips still around said pen.

"Need some help with that?"

The smaller dude licks his lips and nods.

Suddenly, taller dude is kneeling before smaller dude's chair.

"If I do this here, we're bound to get caught. You have to be quiet so no one comes looking back here. Can you do that for me? Can you stay quiet while I suck your cock?"

Jacob laughs. "Seriously?"

The video continues, first with the darker guy blowing the littler one and then the smaller one returning the favor. Before darker guy blows his load, he growls into smaller guy's ear. "I don't want to cum in your mouth. I want to cum in your ass."

Jacob realizes that somewhere between the cheesy flirting and the sexy slurping, he himself got hard and his boner is now impeding with the vision of the video in his lap. He turns to his side, carefully placing the laptop beside him, eyes still glued to the screen.

Somewhere along the line, probably when all the blood in his body headed south, he started seeing not strangers, but he and Mike instead. Doubtful that it would ever take place between them in a library, but he doesn't let that small hiccup intrude on his fantasy.

Jake watches as the smaller guy, that he now sees as Mike, moves away from the table to stand behind a bookshelf. The camera follows as he strips one leg out of his jeans and then leans invitingly over, hands gripping the shelf in front of him, eyes looking over his shoulder at his partner.

_Fuck, that's hot._

Jake's hand quickly moves to unbutton his shorts which are now painfully tight. He decides 'what the fuck, no one is here but me' and sheds his shorts and underwear completely. Licking his hand and palming his now free erection, he turns his attention back to the screen.

Darker guy, that he now sees as himself, quickly moves behind smaller dude. He pulls a condom and a little tube of some sort out of his pocket. He opens the tube and then squirts something onto his fingers. It takes Jake a moment to figure out that its not clear toothpaste, but some kind of slick lotion. Now he's sticking a finger up the guy's ass and Jake gasps. His eyes shoot back and forth between bigger dude's fingers and smaller guy's face. He's moaning and asking for more.

_Hot damn! He's loving it! _

Jake shakes his head but follows along. Finally, the smaller guys is pushing back on bigger dude's three fingers and moaning loudly.

"No way that librarian is not hearing them now." Jake chuckles.

He hasn't lost his stiffy but he's stopped stroking as he tried to focus on what the bigger guy did to prepare his lover. Now the guy is putting on the condom and pouring more of the slippery stuff, called lube he suddenly remembers from his Wiki search, all over his dick. He holds onto the smaller guy's hips and in an unexpected gesture of sweetness, leans over and kisses his shoulder and ear.

Jake moans as the darker man mouths kisses up and down the smaller man's neck … his heart hurts with the need to show his mate his own feelings.

Then he starts pushing in slowly, smaller guy muttering curses and words of encouragement as he goes. Jake starts moving his hand over his cock again, watching transfixed as the bigger guy goes slowly, taking his time to make the man below him beg for more before finally setting a fast pace. Then he's fucking the guy hard, just like he asks, thighs slapping loudly as he gives it to the guy 'so good.'

Jake suspects the librarian is out to lunch.

He matches the stroking of his own cock to the tempo of the fucking on the screen and it isn't long before both he and the men in the video are yelling in release.

Jake cleans himself up and erases the browsing history on the computer, before staring at the ceiling sated and relaxed. His mind is all on Mike now and he finds himself missing him. He decides to text him to see if he's free to hang out.

He dozes off, his orgasm making him sleepy and he's woken by a text about twenty minutes later.

Mike is at work but he'll be able to hang after. He asks him if he wants to play video games over his house. Jake hesitates only a minute, thinking back on how Mrs. Newton spoke to him last time she saw him, but the need to see his mate pushes out any feelings of discomfort and he rapidly accepts his invitation.

He bounces off his bed and heads to the shower, excited and happy about what might come.

**Scene 12**

Bella marches into Newton's Olympic Outfitters, silently defying anyone to get between her and her purpose.

Mike sees her approach and waves in greeting.

"Hi Bella! What a nice surprise!"

Bella scowls and Mike's smile quickly disappears.

"Is something wrong?"

Bella huffs. "I'd like to speak to you in private."

Mike would normally thrill at hearing Bella say those words... in fact he has something to ask her, but the look on her face tells him that this isn't going to be a happy conversation. He tries to remember if he's done anything to offend her … she can't still be sore over that trip to La Push, can she?

"Yeah, just let me tell my mom I'm taking a break."

Bella's frown deepens.

Mike turns from the counter in search of his mom, silently praying Bella doesn't intend to tell his mother off when she's done with him.

That would not go over well.

He peeks in the office and finds his mom playing around on her new facebook account and rolls his eyes.

"Mom, one of my friends from school is here … she has a question on an assignment for Mr. Banner. Can I take my break?"

"Sure, Mikey. Look, I'm on level five on Farmville now!"

Mike gives his mom a small smile. "That's great, mom."

He quickly rushes out of her office before she can ask him to water her crops or some other nonsense. He finds Bella still standing at the counter, muttering to herself and glaring at a wall.

He fights the urge to run back to the office and hide.

"Okay, so … we can go outside if you want?"

Bella nods stiffly and turns on her heel, marching back to the front of the store, a bewildered Mike following right behind her.

As soon as they are on the side of the building, she has him backed against the wall and is standing very close.

_She smells good … not as good as Jake. Wait … where the heck did that thought come from?_

"What are your intentions with Jacob?" she all but growls at me, one hand on her hip and the other pointed in his face.

He sees that she's serious and tries hard not to laugh, but she looks so cute all angry and he has no idea what she's going on about.

"Sorry?"

"Do you like him?" she huffs again.

Mike finally lets go and chuckles. "Yeah, he's great. What's going on? Are you still mad about the other day?"

She's still frowning but she seems to have calmed down some and her breathing is no longer an angry pant.

She then proceeds to poke him in the chest with her raised finger.

"Jacob is a good person. He doesn't deserve to get hurt, so you better think long and hard before getting into this relationship with him."

Mike takes a step back, nearly knocking his head on the building behind him. "Bella, I honestly don't know what you mean. I wouldn't hurt Jake. He's a good guy. He's my friend."

Bella lowers her hand and narrows her eyes. "You see him as just a friend?"

Mike squirms under her questioning glare. He does have strange feelings for Jacob, but nothing he's ready to admit and absolutely nothing he desires to share with Bella.

"Of course, what else?"

Bella stops and shakes her head, grumbling "Right. What else?"

They stand there in silence for a few minutes. It suddenly occurs to Mike that this would be a great time to ask Bella about prom … okay, admittedly not the best time when she's being all pissy, but when else will he get her on her own?

"Hey, before you go Bella … I was wondering. Would you like to go to prom with me?"

Bella stares at him like he just asked her to kiss a toad. He starts to ramble.

"I mean … I know Jess planned on asking Jacob and it might be fun if we all could go together, you know … in a group? Would you go with me?"

Bella says nothing for a few minutes as she stares at him with a calculating stare. He fidgets nervously … wondering what she's possibly thinking right now.

"Has Jacob said yes to Jessica?"

"No, she hasn't asked him yet. I think she's planning on asking him this week though..."

Bella laughs again but it sounds a bit hysterical and Mike just stands there baffled.

Her answer leaves him completely gobsmacked. "If Jake says yes, I'll go too."

She laughs again, muttering under her breath what sounded like _clueless bastard_ and walks away, leaving a confused but hopeful Mike behind.

**a/n: Things are about to get stickier than Jacob's sheets! Ha! I went there. Oh yeah.**

**Send me love if you want another sneak peak into Jake's dirty little mind! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: So many more reviews this time! Thank you so much! **

**JLITM CH 5**

**Scene 13**

Jacob arrived at Mike's house just after eight o'clock. He and Bella had just restored some old bikes before their falling out and so he decided to take one of them out to see how it rode. It worked like a charm and he was still vibrating with adrenaline and excitement as he approached the Newman's front door.

Most of the lights in the house were off, the front porch light giving off a soft glow in the darkness. He rang the doorbell and waited, bouncing on his heels as he peered through the front door window looking for any signs of life. Mike showed up seconds later, pulling up beside his bike and rushing over.

"Hey, man. Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Mike asked as he jogged over to unlock the front door.

Jake shook his head and opened the screen door to give him access to the locked front door, moving only enough so Mike could squeeze by and reach the doorknob, but was still close enough to fill his senses with the scents and warmth of his mate. He hummed in happiness.

"No, I just pulled up myself." he reassured him with a smile.

Mike smiled back. Jake's smiles were infectious. He really loved being around him. He'd missed him these past two days. He led the way into the house, pointing out rooms as he went.

"Living room, dining room, here's the kitchen … hey, you hungry man? I could wrangle us up some snacks if you like?"

Jake nodded. "I can always eat."

Mike laughed and looked around the fridge. "Pizza rolls?"

"Sounds great."

Mike put half the bag on a plate and placed it in the microwave before searching out drinks.

"Beer?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Mike grinned mischievously. The sight made Jacob gulped and his cock twitch.

"Mom won't be home till late and she never keeps track of how many beers she has in the fridge. I think we're safe having a few … if you want." Mike's smile weakened a bit near the end, suddenly nervous.

_Maybe Jake isn't a drinker … why did I assume he would be … I hope he's not offended or something._

Jacob saw his face go from smiling to concerned and hurried over, pulling Mike into a side hug and laughing. "Cool, man! I'll grab the beers, you grab the grub."

Mike's smile returned in full force. He loved it when Jake did that … not that he'd admit that out loud or anything.

"Cool. Let's go." He grabbed the plate out of the microwave and poured the pizza rolls in a big bowl, and then led the way up the stairs.

"The first room on the left is the bathroom, then my room. My mom's room is at the end of the hall."

He pushed his door open with his foot and carefully set the bowl on his desk.

Jake was nearly bowled over as he stepped in the door, his mate's scent flooding his senses. He looked around the room, pleased there weren't posters of half naked girls on the walls, just pennants from sports teams and other sports memorabilia littered the walls and desk.

"Big Seahawks fan I see?" Jake commented as he sat on the bed and handed Mike a beer.

Mike nodded. "Yeah … I like all sports but football is my thing. I used to go to lots of games before ..."

A look of pain flashed over Mike's face and Jacob, still overwhelmed by his mate's scent and presence, didn't think twice before jumping up and taking his hand.

"You okay?"

Mike took a deep breath, squeezing Jake's hand unconsciously and nodding. "Yeah … just not many games for me lately since my dad left. Now it's just work and school, ya know?"

Jake nodded and pulled Mike over the bed, Mike following without a second thought. Jacob's inner wolf was preening at the amount of trust Mike was showing, and the fact he wasn't shying away from Jacob's physical contact.

"I do know. My mom passed away when I was eight. My sisters and I have been taking care of dad ever since."

Mike looked up at Jake with surprised eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I didn't know … your mom ... and your dad is sick?"

Jake shook his head and sighed. He didn't enjoy talking about his families troubles but he couldn't deny his mate anything and so he explained. "No … they were in a car crash. Mom died on the scene and dad lost the use of his legs. Other than relying on the wheelchair, you'd never know he's been hurt … still as feisty as ever. He was really quite lucky the paramedics said … though he punched the guy out when he said that … I mean, how could he say he was lucky when he'd just lost his wife? Idiot."

Mike didn't really know what to say to that he just squeezed Jacob's hand. He so admired his friend for being so strong. He didn't know how he could be such a ray of sunshine all the time when his life had really been so hard …

They just sat on there on the bed for awhile. Jake didn't let go of his hand. He decided he wasn't letting go unless Mike pulled it away … it just felt too … good. He couldn't help himself … and Mike was either too distracted by his thoughts or liked it just as much. He didn't know, but he saw it was comforting his mate either way. He was visibly relaxing, his tense shoulders slowly lowering as he shook off his dark thoughts.

"Do you still see him?" Jake asked after a few quiet minutes.

Mike didn't have to ask who 'he' was and shook his head. "No … he just left and never returned. I guess I wasn't even enough to keep him around."

Jake frowned and pulled up his chin to look in his mate's blue eyes. "Don't think like that. He's the jerk. He's the only one not worthy here."

Mike finally smiled. Jake could always manage to lift his mood. He was so glad they had become friends.

"Thanks."

He seemed to slowly become aware of his body and how Jake was holding him. His eyes widened and he stood quickly, walking awkwardly over to his TV. "Sooo … what game would you like to play? Mortal Combat? Madden NFL 12? Halo?"

"Whatever you like, dude. I haven't played a lot recently. You'll probably school me either way." Jacob said with a laugh, attempting to lighten things up and get Mike over his nerves.

Mike smiled and put in Halo before handing him a controller and sitting beside him. "I seriously doubt that, dude."

They played for hours, neither wishing to stop and no more awkward conversations, slowly moving from the bed to sit on the floor with their backs resting against the side of the mattress, legs stretched out and beer bottles stowed beneath. They chatted about school and their friends. Jacob told him a bit about his work fixing cars and bikes on the rez and Mike talked about football and his fellow players.

His mom poked her head in some time after midnight.

"I'm home, sweetheart!" she called as she opened the door.

She looked surprised when she saw Jacob sitting beside her son on the floor. "Oh, hello Jacob. That must be your bike outside?"

Jacob stiffened. Mrs. Newman was probably going to ask him to leave now … and he really didn't want to go. Not that he ever would …

"Yes, ma'am. It is. I guess I should get going."

Mike seemed to frown at that thought as well, which made Jacob feel a little better about having to leave.

"Nonsense. You are not riding that death machine in the middle of the night! You'll just have to stay over … I'll go and get some blankets and you call your folks and let them know, okay|?" she smiled and left, leaving Jacob gaping once again.

"You're mom is letting me stay overnight?" Jacob stated incredulously, the end of his sentence raising in pitch like a question.

"Yeah, I heard." Mike laughed, nudging Jake in the shoulder with his arm. "Probably a good thing too since you're five beers in. I need to catch up."

Jake smiled widely. He couldn't believe his luck!

Mrs. Newman returned with blankets and extra pillows and even an air mattress so Jake wouldn't have to sleep directly on the floor.

"Thank you, Mrs. Newman." Jake said it and meant it, all personal insult forgotten.

"No problem at all dear."

She left and Mike laughed again, scooting closer and pushing into Jake's side. "I'm glad you and mom are once again on good terms."

"Right, of course. We're besties." Jake replied somewhat breathlessly, Mike's nearness making his thoughts more fuzzy than the beer he consumed.

"Lightweight." Mike deadpanned, assuming the beer was causing Jacob to babble. He quickly downed a fourth beer and grabbed the controller.

They played for another hour, Mike consuming two more beers and becoming more drunk by the minute. His attempt to "catch up" was in fact far surpassing Jake's slight buzz, thanks to his werewolf metabolism.

The more alcohol he consumed, the closer to Jake he inched until Jacob felt he was trapped somewhere between heaven and hell. Mike's body was soon touching his entire side, his head resting on his shoulder. Jake wanted to scream … or grab him in his arms and devour him.

"Hey Jacob?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever … like … done anything … physical … with another guy?"

Jacob was dreaming. He was sure of it.

"Like what?"

Mike blushed and Jacob couldn't tear his eyes from his face.

_He is so damn beautiful._

"Like … I don't know … anything?" Mike asked again, his face turning a more delectable shade of red by the second.

"Like wrestling?" Jacob couldn't help but tease.

"Jaaaake … I mean, like … have you ever kissed or ..." Mike stopped and buried his face in Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob could count every freckle, his face was just so close.

He wanted to kiss him so damn much …

"No." he stuttered, leaning down.

Mike suddenly pulled away and sat up straight.

"No, me either. I don't know why I asked that … sorry, man …. too much beer, ya know?" He stood, stumbling a bit and made it over to his bed. "I think I'm going to turn in, dude." He forced a nervous chuckle and pulled back his covers, not bothering to remove his clothes, just his shoes. "Cool?"

Jacob wanted to cry.

"Yeah … sure. Cool." he answered, turning off the TV and crawling over to the the air mattress.

_Dammit! Why couldn't I have just said nothing … I should have just kissed him. Now he's embarrassed and thinks I'm weirded out by him or something … fuck!_

Jake took off his pants, shirt, and shoes and settled on top of the blankets, already overheated by the small space and mentally berating his own stupidity. Hours later, and several inner pep talks, he decided it was for the best really.

He didn't want Mike to be drunk during their first kiss … and what if Mike woke up and felt it was a drunken mistake? Or what if he accused Jake of taking advantage of his inebriation? It really was better this way … if only he could help relieve Mike of his embarrassment … he didn't want Mike to feel ashamed of his feelings. He felt the same way! But how could he tell him that …

He didn't fall asleep until the very early hours of the morning.

When he woke, he felt a solid weight draped over his side and warm body fitted behind his own. A blanket had been thrown over him during the night but that didn't account for the feeling of being surrounded … it took his groggy mind several minutes to realize his mate was actually lying behind him on his own mattress, his arm wrapped around his waist!

Jacob once again had the feeling he was still dreaming …

He didn't dare move or hardly breathe. He didn't want to wake Mike and end this glorious feeling of being wrapped up in his mate. His inner wolf was howling in triumph. Little J was hard as a rock.

It was surreal.

It was an hour, possibly two before he felt Mike shift behind him. He mumbled something that sounded like "so warm" and buried his face deeper into Jacob's neck before seeming to come fully awake and stiffen. His arm was hastily taken away and he started to get up.

Jake was not letting him go so easily again.

He quickly turned over and caught him by his arm.

"Don't go." he pleaded, his voice deep and husky from sleep. He saw Mike's eyes widen a bit but then his face clouded with uncertainty.

"J … I don't know why … I'm not sure how I ended up down here … I'm sorry …"

Jake ended his anxious banter the only way he could think of.

He kissed him.

The kiss was sweet and slow, just lips but still managed to consume them both. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the bedroom door open. They didn't break out of their embrace until they heard a loud shriek from the doorway.

Mrs. Newman was standing there, wide eyed and her hand over her mouth in a now silent scream.

**a/n: Evil cliffie! I kind of felt that scene deserved a chapter all to itself. A turning point for our boys. Though one step forward is often followed by? Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**JLITM CH 6**

**Scene 14**

Mrs. Newton stood stock still until Mike moved from Jake's arms and sat up straighter.

"Why are you in my room, mom?" he asked angrily.

She seemed to shake herself from her stasis and blushed. "I'm sorry Mikey … I just wanted to let you know that … uh … I made pancakes … your favorite."

Her eyes kept darting from Mike to Jacob, not sure where to land as she shifted uncomfortably in the doorway.

Mike sighed and rubbed his face. "Thanks, Ma. We'll be down in a minute, okay?"

She nodded and left the room silently. Jake didn't miss that she left the door open as she did.

He turned to Mike and waited. Mike seemed to be in a bit of shock himself. Jake carefully reached out to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

Mike jumped.

"Are you okay?"

Mike quickly got up from the floor and walked over to the door.

"J … I think you should leave. My mom …" he stopped, unsure on how to end that sentence. He had no idea what his mom was thinking. Hell, he had no idea what he'd been thinking!

"Mike, I think we should talk." Jake tried, getting up as well and moving to stand beside Mike.

Mike looked over at him and blushed. Jake was still wearing only his boxers and for some reason the sight was just too much right now. He walked quickly to the door.

His hand on the door knob and his back turned, he mumbled "later" and waved, leaving Jacob alone in his room.

Jake stood there dumbly for a moment, unsure what to do next and feeling slightly sick. His mate had left distraught after their kiss, his face clouded with uncertainty instead of pleasure. Jacob wanted to run after him, but how could he with Mrs. Newton downstairs as well?

He dressed, taking one last longing look around his mate's room. He jumped from the window, landing effortlessly on the ground below and left for home, hoping Mike called him soon in order to talk about what had happened.

**Scene 15**

Nine days passed and Mike wasn't returning any of his calls or texts. Jacob's emotions fluctuated from angry to crushed and back again. He missed him terribly. He didn't want to pressure him and he hoped all he needed was time. He then would get angry because even if he was taking the time to think, he could have returned a text or call saying so. He then would return to feeling dejected and grief stricken, missing his mate so badly that he'd stay shifted to his wolf to keep himself from curling up in pain.

The person who showed up at his doorstep on the tenth day was not his mate but Bella. He couldn't work up the energy to show the proper level of incredulity at her arrival, and simply opened the door without a word.

"What happened?" Bella asked with concern in her eyes. She'd missed her best friend. She came here to reconcile but now … her friend looked like shit. All feelings of residual indignation instantly evaporated and were replaced with worry.

Jake merely grunted and shuffled back inside.

Not to be deterred, Bella followed him back to his room.

"Jake … did something happen with Mike?"

This caught Jake's attention and he finally turned his sad eyes to hers. "Did he say something to you?"

Bella shook her head sadly.

"No … sorry, Jake. He does seem out of sorts. I thought it was because I … uh … declined his invitation to prom."

Jake flinched as if slapped. "He asked you to prom?"

Bella sighed and sat on the bed. "Yeah, he did. I said no. He then asked Jessica … she said yes, Jake."

Jacob nodded, swallowing back the growl that was building in his throat and sat beside her on the bed.

"He's with Jessica now?"

Bella shook her head and put a hand on Jacob's arm. "I don't think they're together now … he asked her to prom but from what Jessica says, they haven't been out together or anything. He actually looks pretty miserable … Jake, something happened between you guys, didn't it?"

Jake nodded again.

Bella waited while Jacob tried to pull himself together.

"We kissed and it was … it was amazing, Bella. But then he just … asked me to leave. He won't return my calls or texts. I don't know what to do."

The tears were streaming down Jacob's cheeks unchecked. He couldn't hide them anymore than he could hide the pain in his voice.

Bella's heart broke for him. She had predicted this would happen … she didn't think they'd kiss but she didn't think Mike would return Jake's affections … except … Mike seemed pretty wrecked lately … maybe he did feel something for Jacob too …

She searched her brain for a solution.

"Jake?"

He sniffled.

"I think you should go to prom with me."

He laughed humorously. "You're kidding."

Bella squeezed his shoulder. "No … just hear me out. If you go to prom with me, Mike will be there and you'll have a chance to talk. If he feels something for you, seeing you with me may even help him to admit his feelings."

Jacob looked unsure. "You want me to try and make him jealous?"

"Not exactly. Just … give him a little push in the right direction by seeing what he's missing."

He gave her a small smile. "I think that's the same thing, Bells."

Bella giggled. "Well, whatever works. We need to get you a tux. Prom is tomorrow and there's a big party tonight after the football game. I think we should go and get you ready for the big day."

Jake smiled for the first time in days. It felt good to have a plan, something to focus on instead of his broken heart.

… at least he'd get to see his mate again. That alone put a big grin on his face.

"You don't even drink, Bella."

Bella's laughter filled the room as she pulled Jake from his room and she hoped away from his heavy depression. Helping her friend lifting from her own depression as well. She knew how he was feeling. She missed Edward with her entire being … the pain she felt was both physical and mental. She knew Jacob was feeling the same thing the moment she saw him. She felt guilty for ever saying those awful things to him, but she still worried that he would be the one to get hurt here, just like she was when Edward left ... Mike wasn't likely to return his affections, but she knew Jake wouldn't be happy unless he found out for himself.

**Scene 16**

Bella miraculously was able to find a tux for Jake at a second hand store and so mission accomplished, they headed off to the party. Jacob was incredibly nervous.

"What if Mike is there?"

"Then you'll get to see him even sooner." Bella replied confidently as she hopped from the car and shut the door, Jacob reluctantly in tow.

"He's probably in there making out with that slut … I don't think I can take that Bells."

Bella turned to him in a huff. "Stop it. Let's just go in and see what's what. He may not even be there and it'll be a good opportunity for you to relax and hopefully turn that frown upside down."

Jake couldn't help but laugh.

"Dork."

"Takes one to know one." she laughed and knocked on the door.

Jake laughed again at his friend's corniness, grateful that they'd made up and were once again on speaking terms. With everything going on with Mike, he'd lost sight of how important their friendship really was to him, something he promised he wouldn't do. She was still his best friend, imprint or no. He'd made her a promise to always be there for her. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Bells, I'm sorry I've been such a dick. I hope you know how much I appreciate this … you."

Bella smiled brightly giving Jacob a big hug.

"I've missed you too, Jake. You will always be my sunshine. You helped me … I'm glad I can finally repay the favor."

They just held each other tightly for a moment, not breaking apart until the door opened.

Tyler opened the door and shouted.

"Lovebirds are here!"

He then turned around and stumbled to the kitchen with his red solo cup.

Somehow Jacob doubted he was drinking pop.

Bella just giggled and pulled him inside. The house was crowded with students, the music blaring from the stereo and some drunk girls dancing like whores in the middle of the living room.

"Typical high school party?" Jake asked with a smile.

Bella laughed and held his hand.

His smile disappeared when he saw who was standing in the middle of the floor, partially hidden by the grinding drunk girls surrounding him like a stripper pole.

Mike was standing there, his eyes locked on Jacob's, his face in a scowl.

Jacob actually took a step back, the angry stare making him lose all confidence in one fell swoop.

Bella noticed and followed the path of his eyes to see what had made him look so stricken. She saw Mike's furious face and smiled wider, draping her arm around Jake and pulling him to the kitchen for a beer.

"Phase one complete."

Jacob let himself be led to the kitchen, feeling confused by Bella's odd comment and a little light-headed after seeing his mate, even though Mike looked anything but happy to see him in return.

They both grabbed the obligatory red cup of beer. They decided to stay in the kitchen for awhile, Bella believing they should let Mike stew for a bit.

Jacob's reasoning was he really just needed a minute to get his breathing under control.

It was bad enough being separated for so much time but then to see Mike surrounded by girls, angered at the sight of him …

… he felt sick and ready to hurl at any moment.

"This was a terrible idea, Bella."

Bella just rolled her eyes and gave Jake a friendly shove with her arm. He didn't move an inch.

"Jacob. Come on. We just got here. Now buck up mister. My plan is working."

Bella went for a second cup of beer, her face screwing up as she started drinking it.

"Did you hear that?"

Jacob stopped his searching of the doorway to look at her.

"Hear what?"

Bella just shook her head and took another drink.

"Its weird. I just heard Edward's voice in my head."

At Jacob's concerned look, she laughed it off.

"Never mind. Maybe I should slow down on the alcohol, eh?"

Jacob laughed with her, though his eyes watched her carefully. She was acting strange, even for Bella. He would need to keep a close eye on her tonight.

Bella stared into the amber liquid and frowned. She knew she heard Edward … very clearly, telling her to stop. It was like … like he was right next to her. She shook her head again, trying to rid herself of her nonsensical thoughts and instead focused on Jacob and her plan.

"We should go dance."

Jacob laughed again.

"Absolutely not."

Bella huffed. "Come on Jake, it'll be fun. Annnnnnnd you'll be able to see Mike up close and personal since he's out there dancing too." She drug out the 'n', tugging on Jacob's sleeve, still unable to budge him.

"No way."

"Jacob, come on. How else are you going to get close enough to talk to him?" Bella tried again, putting on her most winning smile.

"Bella … you don't even dance." Jacob pointed out, feeling like he'd won the argument.

Bella's smile just got wider. Jacob was starting to worry for her sanity.

She tossed her empty cup to the trash and, filled with liquid courage, motioned him towards the living room with a curled finger.

"I feel like I could right now. Come on, it might be fun."

Jacob seriously doubted that but he followed her anyway. She had been nice enough to bring him here to stalk his obsession. Dancing seemed like the least he could do.

… and he might get closer to his mate.

He quickened his pace as Bella pulled him along.

He was immediately disheartened to find Mike had left the dance floor and was now playing a game of beer pong with some of his buddies on the coffee table.

Jacob frowned but Bella wasn't letting go of his hand. He tore his eyes away from his mate to see Bella licking her lips and giving him a mischievous smirk.

Before he could question her, she was pressed against his body, sashaying her hips and moving to the beat of the music.

She really was a terrible dancer, the jerk of her hips completely missing the tempo of the song, but Jacob doubted that mattered because the slow grind on his leg was like a dirty lap dance and the guys in the room were hollering like idiots, cheering her on.

Well, everyone but Mike, who looked ready to bust a vein.

Suddenly, another body was grinding him from behind. From the voice shouting "Alright, Jessica, a Jacob sandwich. Nice bro!" he figured out who it was.

Jacob just laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked down at Bella, who just smiled up at him and winked. He shook his head in disbelief but didn't move away.

Two songs later, Jessica started tugging on the hem of Jacob's t-shirt. He shoved her hands away but then Bella started nodding and helping her along. He sighed at their display but lifted his arms in defeat.

The shirt was pulled off and then Bella was swinging it over her head. There were more catcalls from the spectators as Jessica started to rub her hands up and down Jake's now bare chest and stomach.

He turned to see Mike now slamming shots of rum with Tyler. He looked beyond pissed.

The plan was a failure. His mate wasn't talking to him or pulling him away. If looks could kill, Jacob would be dead ten times over. He suddenly felt sick again and filled with shame.

He didn't want to hurt his mate.

He pulled away from the girls, leaning over to tell Bella he was thirsty. She nodded in understanding, handing back his shirt and going over to talk some of her friends from school. Jake made his way to the now empty kitchen and drained keg. He went to the sink to get some water instead, taking deep breaths and trying to clear his head.

He was so deep in thoughts and self-flagellation, he didn't hear Mike's approach.

He didn't notice until Mike was pressed tightly to his back, breathing hotly into his ear.

"What the fuck was that, J?" he whispered angrily, pushing Jacob roughly into the counter top.

Jacob felt his knees go weak. He could only grunt in response, his ability to speak dissolving with each hot breath in his ear.

"Are you dating Bella now?" Mike questioned, pulling away only to turn Jacob's body towards him and then shoving his body against him again, harder than before.

Jacob gave up on the breathing and focused on staying upright.

He shook his head no and reached out for Mike's shoulders, fighting hard to remain standing with the onslaught of his mate's assault on his senses.

"No?"

"N..n..no" Jacob stuttered out.

Suddenly Mike's lips were pressed to his and he was lost in euphoria. He gripped his mate's shoulders tightly, pulling him closer until there was no space between.

His wolf howled in pleasure, feeling every inch of his mate's body, his arousal hard against his thigh.

The kiss was sloppy and bruising, the polar opposite of their first kiss. He opened up to Mike's tongue and pushed back with his own. Soon they were both moaning and rubbing against one another and Jacob felt like he might explode.

When they finally needed to break for air, Jacob remembered where they were.

A high school party. Full of all Mike's high school friends. If Mike wasn't drunk off his ass, he'd be embarrassed as hell.

"Mike. We should get out of here."

Mike nodded his agreement and stumbled backwards, Jacob catching him before he could trip on his own feet.

"My car is parked out front." Mike slurred, searching his jacket for keys.

"You have lost your fucking mind if you think I'm letting you drive like this." Jake admonished, stealing his keys and dragging him to the front door. "Wait here while I get Bella."

Mike frowned but didn't argue. Jacob checked him again and then quickly went off in search of Bella.

He found her talking with a couple near the couch.

"We need to leave."

Bella just looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Well, hello to you too. I see you got what you came for." she answered with a smirk.

"Ha ha. I'm not leaving you here and I need to go. Come on."

"I'll take her." Small girl with curly hair and glasses volunteered.

I looked her over and narrowed my eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

The girl's eyes widened. "No, not at all."

Bella's smile disappeared and she glared at him. "Jacob, she's my friend. She's also very responsible. Now stop being my dad and get out of here."

Jacob's focus didn't waver.

"Name?"

"Uh … I'm Angela Weber."

Jacob nodded and shook her hand and then her boyfriend, Ben's, hand as well.

"I'm Jacob. I expect to get a call from Bella, from her house phone, in two hours. Her father is the chief of police. I will call him if she doesn't call me. Are we clear?"

Angela's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oh... okay."

Jacob nodded stiffly and then hugged a now angry, and unresponsive, Bella.

He then made his way back over to Mike, who was looking decidedly unhappy again.

Jacob sighed. He had a feeling he knew why Mike was upset. He was still jealous of Bella and her awful plan. He would need to set the record straight very soon.

"Come on. Let's go. Angela is giving Bella a ride home."

Jacob threw his arm around Mike, holding him close. He was stumbling, so Jake knew to anyone else it would just appear I was helping my drunk friend to the car. In reality he just wanted to hold him, to reassure him that he was his one and only.

He held on tightly and his face turned serene as they walked away from the party. He was mumbling in Jake's ear the whole way, his breath still hot on his neck driving Jake nearly insane with desire.

"Jacob … you're so hot."

stumble stumble

"I want you so much, Jake."

stumble stumble

"J … can I kiss you again?"

When they finally made it to the car, Jacob was shaking almost as much as Mike. He quickly opened the passenger side door and helped him into his seat. He then shut his door and ran over to the driver's side, anxious to get away from this party and to take Mike home … for what he didn't know.

He started it up and moved away from the curb, heading in the direction of Mike's neighborhood.

Mike seemed to finally come out of his stupor and look around their surroundings.

"We can't go to my house."

Jake looked over at him, his heart filled with sadness at his words.

"Your mom?" he asked quietly, knowing that she probably forbade Mike from every seeing him again after walking in on their first kiss.

"No … she's okay with you … she went on and on about how she supported me if I wanted to be gay." Mike shook his head at the thought. "So embarrassing … I tried to tell her I'm not gay but she just went on an on … no, I just don't want to go to my house because she won't leave us alone … she'll probably go mad seeing that I've been drinking. I was supposed to stay over at Tyler's house tonight."

Jacob frowned.

"You're not gay? You do know I'm a guy, right?"

Mike blushed.

"It's different with you."

"Why?"

Mike gave him a warm look that gave Jake shivers again.

"It just is. I don't want other guys like I want you."

Jake let the subject drop, his wolf delighted that his mate wanted him, but his mind was still twisted by Mike's words. He didn't believe it was just the imprint making him feel the way he did … he never noticed guys before but that didn't mean he wouldn't have someday … their feelings weren't being manipulated by the imprint … they were just enhanced. That's what the tribal leaders and Sam had told him. His mate would complete him. It wasn't mind control.

He shook his head to rid himself of the confusing thoughts and tried to decide what to do next.

"Do you want to come to my place?"

Mike lit up at the idea.

"Yeah, man. I'd love to come back to the reservation. I mean … if you want me to ..."

Mike was blushing again and Jake couldn't help but smile lovingly at him, doubts evaporating once again in the light of his mate's excited blue eyes.

"Of course I do."

Jacob quickly turned the car around and headed to the rez. He hoped Rachel and his dad were asleep. They should be … it was past one in the morning. He made the trip in what seemed like warp speed and quickly helped Mike from the car and into the house. He grabbed a large glass of water for him and a Motrin 800 from his father's medicine cabinet and insisted Mike drink the whole thing before getting him another glass and heading to his bedroom.

Mike was quiet and compliant until the bedroom door shut and then he slammed against Jake like a magnet, kissing his neck and pulling at his clothes.

"God … I'm so glad we're finally alone." he panted in his ear, his hands making their way under his shirt and skimming over his skin.

Jacob felt all thoughts head south, his own need bursting to the forefront. He grabbed Mike's wrists, pulling them down to his sides. Mike looked up at him in confusion but then Jake pulled off his shirt and Mike's eyes were filled with desire again, reaching up and grabbing hold of Jacob's hair and pulling him down for another wet kiss.

Jacob pulled away again but only to rid Mike of his shirt as well, then they were kissing again, tongues sliding messily together as the tried to push closer to one another. Their hands started roaming, groping bare chests and backs until they both reached for pants, almost by silent agreement, undoing the others buttons and zippers and pulling jeans and underwear off in one go. Jacob was then moving by instinct, his wolf taking control, and moving his mate over to the bed.

He covered his mate with his naked body, both moaning loudly at the feeling of flesh meeting flesh, and started to rock together, their tongues still battling and hands holding tightly.

Jacob could only compare the experience to the time he went for a ride on a carousel at the fair, holding on for dear life as the ride spun him in a dizzying circle. It was both thrilling and terrifying and he couldn't think … just feel.

Mike's body felt incredible against his … chest to chest, cocks rubbing hotly together, mouths leaving messy kisses all over necks, shoulders and then back to kissing.

It was glorious and intense and just like the the fair ride, it was over much too soon. Mike peaked first, spilling hot cum all over their stomachs, moaning and cursing as he held tightly to Jacob's back. Jacob followed quickly after, the feel and smell of his mate's orgasm causing him to spill his own.

Jacob had just enough presence of mind to roll over and cuddle into his mate's side, so he didn't crush him. Their panting breaths slowed and they came down from their high in silence, quiet touches and a random kiss to Jake's temple or Mike's shoulder.

When Jake felt his breathing even out, he looked down at the mess they made and chuckled.

"I'll go get a washcloth to clean us up with, okay?"

Mike just nodded and smiled, his face the picture of bliss.

Jacob's wolf was filled with pride at making his mate feel such happiness.

Jacob walked to the bathroom naked, the house was silent and everyone else was still thankfully sound asleep. He returned with the washcloth, only to find Mike passed out cold on his bed.

He was filled with warmth looking at his mate's sleeping form, so peaceful. So beautiful. He noticed his cell vibrating on a nearby table and picked it up to see he got a text from Bella letting him know she returned home safely.

He sent a text back and then went over to his mate's sleeping form, gently cleaning him up and then washing off himself before throwing the messy cloth to his laundry pile in the corner. He curled up beside his mate and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up the next morning and felt around for his mate, only to find a cold and empty bed. He opened his eyes and saw Mike dressed and sitting at his desk.

"Hey." Mike said when he noticed he was awake.

Jacob rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then pushed himself up to a sitting position, the thin sheet still draped across his lower half. He didn't miss Mike's eyes roaming his naked form before shooting back up to his eyes.

"I called a cab to get back to town … I didn't want to wake you."

Jake shook his head in confusion. "Why? I would have taken you home. I'd like to take you if only to spend a few more minutes with you."

Mike closed his eyes tightly and stood up.

"Jake … I don't … I'm sorry about last night. You are a great friend … my best friend. I don't want to complicate things with ..." Mike motioned between the two of them like that explained everything that had passed between them. "I don't know what happened. I just … can we still be friends … please?"

Jacob felt like he'd been hit in the gut. He knew Mike was unsure in the beginning, but after last night … how could he say this? How could he push him away now?

"I don't understand. You don't want to be with me?"

Mike sighed and rubbed his face. "J, I'm not gay! I didn't think this through … I'm so sorry."

A car's horn blared from the driveway and Mike quickly made his way to the door. "I'm sorry J. I don't want the cabby to wake your whole family, so I'm going to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

Mike left before Jacob could answer.

He didn't see Jacob's face fill with anger. He didn't see his form shake and shoot from the bed, out the window and explode into fur and fangs.

But he couldn't miss the sound of howling in the woods, the sound of a wolf crying in the distance.

**a/n: Don't throw tomatoes at your computer screen! This is not the end. **

**Next chapter … Prom and the return of a certain coven … can you guess who? :)**

**Please review! Thanks again for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**JLITM CH 7**

**Scene 17**

Jacob had promised to meet her outside the school at 7:30pm. It was now just after 8pm and still no sign of Jacob.

Bella was getting seriously pissed off.

No answer at home or on his cell. No response to her texts.

"What the hell could have happened to him?"

When Mike and Jessica came out to check on her, Bella was pacing the entrance path and ready to pull her hair out of her elaborately fixed bun.

"So … your hot date is a no show, huh?" Jessica asked with her usual thoughtlessness, snapping her gum and smiling snottily.

Bella ignored her.

"Mike, I'm starting to get worried. He didn't say anything to you last night about not coming did he?"

Mike coughed and turned red, rubbing his neck and looking anywhere but Bella's eyes.

"Nope. He … uh … he didn't say anything like that."

Bella resumed her pacing.

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Mike asked, looking around concerned himself. He hoped Jake was okay … he wondered if he was angry about this morning. He had an awful suspicion he was the reason Jacob had bailed on his date for prom.

Even though Bella and Mike were scanning the area for any sign of Jacob or his bike, it was Jessica who first saw the approaching group of recently wayward students.

"Hey, isn't that Edward Cullen?" she said, nearly shouting, punching Mike in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Ow!"

"Jessica, could you guys go inside for a minute?" Bella asked, her eyes glued to the sight before her.

_Not possible. I didn't think I'd ever see them again._

Jessica's jaw dropped. "As if I'd miss this." she answered snobbishly, hands planted firmly on her hips.

Mike tugged her arm. "Come on, Jess. Let's give them some privacy."

Jessica huffed but followed Mike inside, leaving Bella alone on the sidewalk, staring at the oncoming group of vampires in shock.

Edward's fast paced walk turned to a full vampire speed run and he grabbed Bella in his arms and hugged her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Bella just stared.

Alice was right behind him.

"I had a vision. Victoria is here … at the dance. We have to get you out of here."

This made Bella finally blink and come out of her daze.

"V...Victoria? She's here?"

Edward was already moving her towards the car and nodding. "Yes. She's waiting for you inside."

Alice was two steps ahead, opening the door to the jeep and leaping gracefully into the back seat. Bella was practically thrown in after her with Edward close behind. Emmett sat in the front seat, keeping lookout.

"Hey little sis." Emmett greeted. "Glad to see you are still in one piece."

Bella just nodded numbly.

"Why were you outside? Why hadn't you gone inside yet? I mean, I'm extremely grateful that you hadn't … but what were you doing?" Alice asked, buckling her seat belt for her as Emmett drove out of the parking lot and sped down the street.

"I was waiting for … my date. He was late."

Edward tensed beside her. "He stood you up? Who was it?"

Bella looked at him disbelievingly. "You're seriously getting upset about someone ditching me at prom? Where the hell have you been all this time?" she shouted.

Edward winced.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He tried to take Bella's hand but she pulled it away. "Bella, please. I beg you to forgive me. I thought it would be for the best … I thought you would be safer without me here … but then, you started disappearing from Alice's visions. Today, you reappear in her sight only to be shown being killed by Victoria. We came back as quickly as we could."

Edward took an unnecessary deep breath and lowered his eyes. "I'm so grateful we made it in time."

Alice pulled Bella into a hug then. "I'm so glad to see you are okay, Bella. I have no idea why you kept vanishing from my sight … it was like you stepped into black holes only to reappear hours later. It was so strange."

Bella smiled and hugged her tightly. As hurt and angry she was at them for leaving, she was monumentally happy that they returned. She'd missed them so much.

"I'm fine … I don't know why you couldn't see me." She looked into her friend's face fondly. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

Alice smiled and hugged her again. "We've missed you too."

"What about Victoria? We can't leave her at the prom with all the other humans!" Bella asked in alarm.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie are there now. They will call us if they need help getting rid of her."

Emmett pulled into Bella's driveway and suddenly all the vampires in the car froze.

"What is that smell? It's not Victoria … it smells like a dog or something..." Emmett exclaimed, a hand thrown over his face.

Bella quickly stuck her head out the window, attempting to push past Alice, but she wasn't letting her leave the car.

"Jacob?" she shouted.

Sam, not Jacob, appeared beside the vehicle, his pack in wolf form in the trees behind him.

"So, you've returned?" Sam asked the Cullens, voice devoid of any emotion.

Edward and Emmett exited the car. Growling erupted from the tree line.

Edward held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "We are back. We hope the old treaty still stands?" he asked neutrally.

Sam stared each one of them down before letting his eyes land back on Edward. "The treaty stands. There is another … a red headed leech in the area. She is killing humans."

Edward nodded. "Her name is Victoria. She is our enemy as well. We will dispose of her."

Sam nodded tightly. "If she comes near our land, we will take care of it ourselves."

Bella couldn't take it any longer and shouted out the window again.

"Sam? Where's Jacob?"

Sam's eyes finally landed on Bella, acknowledging her presence for the first time.

"He has left the village. We're not sure where he's gone." he answered sadly.

Bella gasped. "You don't think Victoria … he's not!" she couldn't finish, her scream ending in a sharp cry.

Sam shook his head and took one step towards her before tensing again from the vampire's close proximity. "We haven't picked up any signs of a struggle or his blood. We think he ran away before the red headed leech arrived. We don't think he is in any danger, but Paul and Embry are out searching for him."

Bella whispered an ok and pulled back, sinking into her seat, her mind filled with worry for her friend.

Sam looked to Edward once more and nodded. "You take care of the leech or we will." he ordered and then ran off into the woods, shifting and running back to his village with his pack.

"Wow, little sis. I'm going to start calling you Trouble with a capital T." Emmett tried to joke.

Edward ran back to the jeep and helped Bella out.

"You're shaking. Bella, are you okay?"

She couldn't help it … she'd missed him so much … the anger melted away under all the stress and panic for her friend and the relief at seeing her Edward once again. She threw her arms around his neck and cried.

Edward quickly lifted her, bridal style and headed for the house, glad to see it dark and no sign of Charlie inside. That was one conversation better left for another day.

"I'm going to take her inside. I'll see you later." he told the others. He read the agreement from their minds before disappearing into the house.

**Scene 18**

When Bella woke the next day, sunlight was pouring through her window. She'd obviously slept through her alarm. She turned to check it and seeing Edward sitting in the chair at her bedside, screeched loudly.

"Edward!"

He rushed to her side, hushing her and listening for sounds of her father.

"I'll be right back."

He disappeared into her closet just as her dad opened her bedroom door.

"Everything okay in here, Bella?" he asked worriedly, eyes quickly scanning the small room. "I thought I heard you scream."

Bella just stared at him.

"Bella, honey, is everything alright?" he asked again, moving towards her.

"Yeah." she shook herself out of her stasis and moved quickly off the bed. "Bad dream. I'm fine." She moved him out of her room and kissed his cheek before closing her door. "Running late, dad. Got to get dressed and meet Angela at the library." she called through the door.

Charlie chuckled and gave the door a pat. "Okay, well … I'm off to work. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, dad." she answered, watching her closed closet door with wide eyes.

Edward stepped out and smiled at her.

"You okay?" he asked quietly after he heard the front door close and her dad make his way to work.

Bella nodded stiffly and sat back on the bed.

"I … I can't believe you're back. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Edward's face turned remorseful and he quickly made his way to her side, taking her hand. "Please, Bella, please forgive me. I should never have left you. I thought you'd be safer … but now Victoria is here and you're hanging around with wolves … I was wrong."

Bella huffed. "Why did that last part sound accusing? Jacob is my best friend. He'd never hurt me."

Edward sighed. "Bella. Wolves are unstable creatures. He could hurt you without meaning to if he lost his temper around you. You need to stay away from him."

Bella's eyes filled with tears again. "Well … you just may get your wish. He's … he's run away."

Her hands twisted in her lap and Edward felt like an ass for once again saying the wrong thing and adding to Bella's misery.

He took her small hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Bella. I'm sorry. We will help you find him, okay?"

Bella looked into Edward's eyes and she couldn't help but believe him. She sniffled and grabbed a tissue from her bedside table. "Thanks."

Edward pulled her into a hug.

Many minutes later, she pulled away and stood up.

"I need to see Mike."

Edward was on his feet in an instant. "No. You have to stay here until Victoria is caught. It's not safe. Why do you need to see Mike? Is this the Mike Newton who was always flirting with you in school?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "He wasn't always flirting with me. And yes … but I need to see him about Jacob. He may know where he's gone."

Edward was confused. "Why would Mike know where Jacob has gone? Are they friends?"

Bella bit her lip. It wasn't really her business to tell … but this was Edward. She really didn't want to keep secrets from him. And she really could use his help if she was going to help her friend.

"Jacob imprinted on Mike. I think he's run off because of something Mike did."

Edward's eyes went wide. He blinked a few times before pushing away his surprise. Imprinting wasn't his area of expertise after all … how could he make a judgement on if it was unusual or not … though it did seem unusual for Jacob and Mike, two boys who had both once upon a time had strong feelings for his Bella …

Bella snapped her fingers in front of Edward's face.

"Hello in there? I have to get going."

This brought Edward back to the problem at hand. "It's still too dangerous with Victoria on the loose."

"You could go with me?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

It was a voice that Edward found impossible to deny … and he had a lot to make up for.

"Alright. You get dressed. I'll be downstairs."

He leaned in for a kiss, waiting for her to give him permission before touching his lips to hers.

She smiled and leaned in, kissing his lips softly.

"I'm so glad you're back." she confessed.

He kissed her again, smiling against her mouth.

"I will never leave you again, Bella. I promise you."

He left her to get ready, calling his siblings once he reached the kitchen.

"Alice."

Her heard Alice's angelic laughter on the other side of the line. "Already getting ready, Edward. See you at Mike's house!"

Edward laughed too, feeling lighter and happier than he had in weeks, so much better now that he was back with his love. He looked outside, frowning at the sunshine shining through the trees. They would have to stick to the trees but he would be sure nothing happened to her.

Nothing would hurt his Bella.

**Scene 19**

Bella gave Edward one last kiss and got out of the car. She gave the other Cullens in the nearby woods a wave and then headed for Mike's house.

She knocked on the door and waited. Mike soon opened it and behind him stood Jessica.

Bella held back in her annoyance at seeing the skanky girl in Mike's house and addressed Mike directly.

"I need to speak with you."

Mike's eyes widened in surprise. "With me? What's up?"

Mike noticed Bella was frowning. That usually did not spell for a happy talk when it came to Bella and he had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"Have you spoke to Jacob?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

Mike coughed and looked behind him. Jessica was right at his back, peering over his shoulder and listening in with interest.

He sighed.

"No … not since the party."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "He's been missing since the party."

All thoughts of what Jessica might think flew right out of his head. "What do you mean missing?"

Bella's eyes shot to Jessica and back at Mike. She wasn't having this conversation in front of her.

"Can we speak alone?"

Jessica scowled and whined. "I was here first, Bella. That's kind of rude, don't you think?"

Mike turned to Jessica and gently pushed her back a step. "I'll be right back."

He then shut the door in her face and followed Bella out into the yard.

"Is that Edward's car?" he asked, noticing the Volvo for the first time in his driveway.

Bella nodded. "Yeah he drove me. Now what happened between you two? Why would Jacob run off?"

Mike blushed and looked at his feet. He really didn't want to tell her … but he was worried about Jake … where had he gone? Was he really that upset?

"Jake and I … we spent the night together." Mike's face turned scarlet but he kept going, the words tumbling in a rush. "Please don't say anything to anyone. The next morning, I told Jacob that I would be his best friend … but I'm not gay, Bella. I should never have led him on. I was hoping to talk to him at the dance … but he never showed."

Mike's eyes never left the ground, so Bella couldn't see them but she had a feeling there was more to the story than what Mike was telling.

"You spent the night together? You led him on how?" she persisted, crossing her arms and waiting for a better explanation.

Mike looked up. His eyes filled with worry. "I … we were … intimate … and I know Jacob wants more. He made that pretty clear … I shouldn't have let things get so far. I really do care about him, you know?"

Bella nodded and her stance softened a little. She could tell Mike cared but she didn't think for a minute that Mike didn't return some of Jacob's feelings. She started to understand what Jacob was trying to tell her … there was something more between them, as unbelievable as it seemed. She could see it written all over Mike's concerned face.

"Well … he must have been really hurt. His dad doesn't know where he is … no one can find him."

Mike swallowed hard and his face turned pinched with worry. "I'll try to help. Please. How can I help?"

Bella took out her phone and handed it to Mike. "Call your phone with my cell. If you hear anything from him, call me, okay? There really isn't much more we can do right now."

Mike took the phone and did as she asked. He handed it back and looked over to the Volvo before turning back to Bella.

"There's nothing going on between me and Jessica, you know … she just showed up."

Bella smiled. "That's fine, Mike. You're unattached, remember?"

She walked back to Edward's car, jumping in without looking back.

Edward looked over at Bella as they drove away.

"There's a lot more going on between them than Mike is admitting to."

Bella smiled. "I know. You don't have to be a mind reader to see that."

**a/n: Review and Jake may return that much quicker! (bribery, lol) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Just want to send a shout out to all my lovely readers. Thank you for taking the time to review. Special shout out to Casey who has been pre-reading for me and helping me keep this story on track. Thanks for your help!**

**JLITM CH 8**

**Scene 20**

Mike sat in the same spot at the lunch table that he'd been sitting at all week. He sat next to the same people as he picked at the same bland lunch that his mother always packed for him because, as she would tell him, "he needed to stay away from those overly processed, preservative packed hot lunches that the school served if he was going to stay strong for football".

He never complained. His mom was a bit intrusive at times, but he did need to keep in shape.

He did sometimes appreciate her overbearing ways.

Lately, however, he wasn't eating or sleeping much.

He sat there, staring at the brown paper sack, silent and tormented.

It took a hand sliding up his thigh to break him from his thoughts.

He nearly jumped out of his seat, shouting "Hey!" and staring at the offending person.

Jessica just smiled demurely and slid her hand up further.

Mike closed his eyes and prayed for patience.

He then gently removed her hand and slid his chair further away.

"My Mike, always so shy in public." she simpered, patting his arm affectionately before turning to talk to Angela beside her.

Mike just shook his head. He couldn't seem to shake her. No amount of disinterest or unanswered calls seemed to lessen her fixation on him. She now had taken to calling him "my Mike" and he knew she'd told everyone that she was his girlfriend because Tyler had punched him in the arm earlier and had congratulated him on landing that "fine piece of ass."

Tyler and Eric thought Jessica was such a great catch. He didn't feel it. Her touch made his skin crawl, not fill with need.

_N__ot like Jake's touch, _his unhelpful mind put in.

Instead, he was left feeling awkward and unsure on how to clear up the apparent misunderstanding. He didn't want to hurt Jessica but subtlety was obviously lost on her. He tried to contest any charges of being "involved" but was ignored because he was "just being modest." Jessica was always holding his hand or simpering about some nonsense in his ear, kissing his cheek goodbye in front of their friends and acting like things were "so serious."

Mike was at a loss … and honestly, he couldn't really be bothered to spend much energy on breaking them all out of their disillusion because his best friend was missing.

Gone.

Run away.

It was all he could think about. He worried about Jacob day and night. He dreamed about him shivering somewhere out there … either in the dark, creepy woods or some abandoned decrepit building in the city. His mind kept coming up with more horrifying possibilities, each one more gruesome than the last. He would wake up shivering and covered in sweat, unable to shake the feeling that he'd lost the most important person to him …

He wanted to ask someone but the only one who knew was Bella and she sat with the Cullens now … the untouchables.

He had no one.

And so he sat at the lunch table, staring at his crumpled sack lunch while Jessica played with his shirt collar and giggled at Tyler's crude table manners.

He wished Bella would talk to him …

"Hey Newton!"

Mike looked up in surprise. It sounded like Emmett Cullen was yelling his name from across the lunchroom. He noticed everyone at his table had stopped talking and was staring at him in shock.

In fact, it seemed like the entire lunchroom had went silent.

Mike looked over to the Cullen table and there was Emmett Cullen waving him over.

"No fucking way." Tyler whispered.

Mike nodded dumbly. He rose slowly from the table, wondering himself why he was being called.

Jessica quickly sunk her claws into his arm.

"What does he want with you?" she asked, clearly upset.

Mike sighed.

"Why don't I go over there and then I'll tell you when I find out?"

This seemed to pacify her for the moment and she retracted her hand, still frowning but nodding her head at his "plan."

Mike quickly made his way over, hoping the staring eyes would go back to there previous engagements once he was seated at the Cullen table.

He quickly pulled up the chair next to Bella, but still felt the eyes.

Then Rosalie looked up and glared.

The eyes of the eavesdroppers instantly lowered.

"Hi Mike." Bella greeted him with a small smile.

Mike smiled in return, greeting her and then forcing out a stilted hello to the others as well.

"I haven't heard from you … still no word from Jacob?" Bella asked, getting right to the point and hoping to distract Mike from his unmistakable discomfort at being so close to the Cullens.

It worked and Mike's eyes instantly locked with hers, filled with concern.

"He hasn't called me. I don't understand why he would do this … I just wish …" Mike's voice broke and he seemed to take a moment to collect himself. "Shouldn't the police be looking? Is there a missing persons report on him?"

Bella nodded and searched her brain for some way to alleviate some of Mike's fears. She couldn't tell him he was a wolf, practically indestructible, and fast healing … she couldn't tell him about the imprint … there wasn't much she could tell him.

Edward seemed to sense her dilemma and stepped in. "The report has been filed and many people are searching for Jacob. They do not believe he is in trouble or harmed. There hasn't been anyone admitted to the hospitals in the area that fit his description and everyone still believes he's still okay. They believe he just needed some time away …" Edward looked over Mike's distraught face. "You two were close. I'm sure he'll contact you when he's ready to talk."

Mike wasn't so sure … the way he'd left him the last time they were together. It was all just so confusing … and he hasn't been reported hurt or injured but …

"What about all the attacks in the area? What if Jacob has been ..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. The attacks that had been recently reported in their county by an unknown animal had all been fatal. He couldn't even think of Jacob … dead...

He was shaking his head, his eyes filling with tears without him even realizing it. Bella took his hand and squeezed it and Edward, reading his mind, tried to reassure the agitated boy.

"None of the attacks have been on the Quileutes and no one that fits his description has been reported attacked either. Charlie would have seen it."

Mike nodded and wiped his eyes, now red with embarrassment.

"I wish he would call."

Bella squeezed his hand again.

"Me too."

**Scene 21**

Bella had to work late and once again Edward was on "Bella watch", following her in his Volvo. She laughed him off when he insisted upon keeping her company and refused to let him sit with her at work, not wanting to jeopardize her new job at the book store, but she couldn't stop him from following her to and from the store.

Edward really wanted to be in her truck beside her. He had Emmett at his side tonight … just in case. He didn't want to cause more of a disaster by jumping from the moving vehicle and crashing it, but if he seen Victoria, well, he wouldn't be waiting to stop the car in order to catch her.

They watched her from the parking lot as she worked, sharp eyes searching for any sign of the red headed vampire or any accomplices she may have picked up. They saw no one and found themselves circling their usual argument as they waited for Bella to finish up.

"Dude, if you just changed Bella, we wouldn't have to watch her back every minute of the day."

Edward scowled.

"I'm not changing her because of Victoria or anyone else. Her life is precious and I'd spend every minute of eternity protecting it."

Emmett nodded vigorously, as if Edward had just conceded a point to him.

"Yeah, and she won't be around for eternity unless you change her."

Edward sighed. "I'm not changing her. I'm not damning her to this life. Now .. drop it. Please, Emmett?"

Emmett sighed dramatically. "Of course, man. Just saying … kinda hard to like be with her, I mean, really be with her as a .. mate … you know, when she's all fragile and breakable. Right?"

Edward shook his head and tried to change the subject. His sex life, or lack there of, was not open for discussion.

"I think we should hunt tonight. Alice has volunteered to keep Bella company and it has been almost a week since I've fed."

Emmett's eyes lit up in excitement. "Yes! Definitely, bro! Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" he laughed. Emmett loved hunting with Edward, and thanks to Edward's mind reading ability, he knew this would be the perfect diversion from their previous topic of conversation.

Emmett talked the rest of the night about what he wanted to hunt for and where he wanted to look first and then rehashing past hunting trips and adventures.

When Bella finally locked up for the night and made her way out to her truck, both boys were eager to get her home safely to Alice and go out on the prowl.

The drive started uneventful like every night. They turned onto the highway and were traveling south from downtown when suddenly she struck like a flash of lightening.

Victoria flew from the sky and landed on Bella's windshield just as she was passing over a bridge, causing Bella to swerve off the road and into the woods below.

Emmett quickly jumped from the Volvo and followed them into the raveen, Edward pulling over and close on his heels. They both leaped the side rail and into the trees, Emmett chasing Victoria into the forest and Edward quickly scanning the wreckage for his love, his Bella.

He found her thrown from the vehicle some ten feet away, broken and unconscious.

… and bleeding profusely.

Thankfully, Alice arrived moments later thanks to a premonition.

The scene before her is a gruesome one. Edward is dressed only in boxers, ripping his clothes into bandages and dressing Bella's wounds at vampire speed. She's unconscious and unresponsive to his constant pleas to live and to answer him. His eyes are black and his body is shaking with restraint.

Alice is in awe.

She swallows back her venom and jumps down to help him. They lift her from the ground carefully and put her in the Volvo. There is no sign of Emmett but Alice says she 'sees' him and he's alright. Edward is grateful. He can only focus on Bella now as they rush from the scene and into the night.

**Scene 22**

Jacob paced back in forth in front of the payphone.

Running through Canada hadn't helped to clear his mind of thoughts of Mike. If anything, it was worse.

He thought about him night and day. He'd hoped being in wolf form would alleviate some of the pain, make his thoughts more primitive, but his wolf seemed to crave his mate even more than his human form.

After a week of eating nothing but small animals and sleeping outside, he was pretty homesick. The green wilderness of British Columbia doing nothing to weaken his need to return.

He slowly made his way back to La Push, keeping to the trees and staying away from populated areas.

Now he was only a few miles away, staring at a phone and wishing for some kind of guidance. He wanted to speak to Mike so badly, to hear his voice, to just reassure himself that he was still alive.

He knew he was kidding himself. He knew just hearing his voice wouldn't be enough. He knew as soon as he heard it, he'd be running home to get to his mate, to see with his mate with his own eyes.

There could be no more avoiding. He needed to go back. Being friends with Mike would be better than living without him. It had to be … because as much as he ached to touch him, to love him … as much as it hurt to know he could never be with him in the way he wished, being away from him was driving him insane.

It was time.

He took a deep breath and stepped up to the phone.

He dialed the number that ran through his mind a million times a day. He held his breath and waited for the deep voice of his mate to hit his ear and help to settle his thoughts as it had done so many times before.

He was completely unprepared for the words his mate spoke.

"Oh, Jake. Thank God. I've been going out of my mind! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I'm coming back. I've been …"

Jacob wasn't able to finish his sentence because Mike interrupted, his voice frantic.

"J, I'm so glad you're coming back. Bella … there's been a terrible accident! She's in the hospital!"

Jacob nearly crushed the phone receiver in his fist.

"What's happened? What kind of accident?"

Mike sounded like he was crying. His wolf tensed, ready to run and make his way to his mate. He struggled to stay put and listen for his answer.

"She … she was in a car accident. Drove off a bridge … J, its bad. Please come home."

"I'm coming, Mike. I'll be there as fast as I can."

He dropped the phone and ran as fast as he could back to the woods, phasing as soon as he hit the tree line.

Mike stayed on the line until he heard the dial tone ringing in his ear, feeling more reassured than he had in moments before from just hearing the deep timber of Jake's voice again.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Big thanks to Casey, my wonderful beta, who takes the time to read for me and cut off my rambling. Thank you! Chapter 10 and 11 are finished and as soon as they're edited, will be up. Things are starting to move quickly, the muse is happy with all the wine I've fed her, and this story may just be finished in the next week or two! **

**JLITM CH 9**

**Scene 23**

Jacob rushed into the hospital, panting heavily and eyes wild. He searched for his mate, the sickening smell of blood and infection flooding his nostrils. He finally spotted an information desk and quickly made his way over.

"May I help you sir?" The nurse asked without looking up from her computer screen.

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan." Jacob told her, voice rough and scratchy from disuse.

The nurse started typing and after a few minutes finally stopped and looked up at him, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head at the sight that greeted her.

Jake looked more wild than usual. His hair had grown out quite a bit and he had to tuck it behind his ears. He was shirtless as usual, wearing only cut offs and no shoes. He'd grown even more muscular in the time he'd been living as a wolf, his muscled stomach sitting right in the nurse's line of vision. He looked like a sex god. A homeless sex god, but a god none the less.

"I … uh … are you a relative?" she squeaked, brain coming to a stuttering halt in the face of the enormous, shirtless man.

"Yes. I'm her brother." he answered immediately, knowing enough to lie in order not to deal with their bureaucratic bullshit policies about visitors.

The nurse nodded dumbly, still frozen in shock.

Jacob took a deep breath, struggling not to reach over the desk and shake the woman. "So? Could you tell me where to find her?"

The nurse blushed and quickly averted her eyes back to her computer screen. "Yeah … um … sorry. Isabella Swan … she's in the ICU. 5th floor."

She looked up again, hoping to get one more look at his tall, muscular frame, but he was gone.

When he reached the fifth floor, he spotted Mike immediately. Mike seemed to sense him too, looking up just as he entered the waiting room and rushing over to him.

He embraced him as soon as he was in reach, holding him tightly to his body from head to toe. He knew it was more than a friendly embrace but his wolf didn't seem to care.

Mike didn't seem to mind, burying his face in Jacob's neck and breathing deeply. He knew he should probably be embarrassed, holding another guy like this, in public no less, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He was just so happy Jake was back.

They held each other, neither one wanting to let go, Mike reveling in J's warm embrace. He briefly wondered where his clothes were, but it was a fleeting thought, he was just too relieved that he had returned unharmed.

That was until Jake suddenly stiffened in his embrace. A growl erupted from his chest and he quickly shoved Mike behind him.

"What are they doing here?" Jake yelled, his body starting to shake.

Mike was reminded of a person having a seizure except … Jake was still standing upright and he looked … furious.

Mike was terrified.

Edward appeared in front of them, his hands upwards, trying to show Jacob he didn't want a fight.

"Jacob. You have to calm down. You're in a hospital. I will explain everything … outside." He stressed the word outside, slowly, hoping to break through Jacob's wolf brain to form some rational thought.

Jacob growled in response, his shaking form becoming blurry around the edges.

Edward's eyes darted to Mike.

"Listen to me, Jacob. You will hurt Mike if you do this here. We have to take this outside … away from innocent bystanders." Edward tried again, moving towards the window. He knew Jacob would never make it down an elevator. He may not even make it off the floor before he changed.

Edward really hated shifters.

_No fucking control. If he hurts Bella or anyone else here … damn it!_

He had to get him out of there now.

Edward took one finger and cut a pane of glass soundlessly from the window with his fingernail, setting it carefully aside, while Mike watched.

Mike made an awful choking sound, his throat not cooperating as he tried to scream.

Jacob instantly turned to him, pushing him towards the hall.

"Get out of here, Mike. NOW!" he yelled, protective of his mate but wanting nothing more than to tear this vampire apart, limb from limb.

Mike stumbled across the floor, eyes glued on the madness playing out in front of him.

"Jacob, OUTSIDE!" Edward ordered, his voice turning to an unearthly growl as well.

Jake turned back to him and snarled. As soon as he had his attention, Edward jumped from the window, disappearing from sight.

Mike found his voice and started shouting.

Jacob ran after him, jumping from the window into the darkness below.

Mike set off in a panic, still screaming Jacob's name as he looked down below, gut twisted from what he knew he would see.

There was no way anyone could survive that fall.

"Jacob! No!"

**Scene 24**

Jacob heard his mate's anguished cry and whimpered. He'd shifted during the fall to the ground and so he couldn't yell up to reassure his mate that he was okay.

He would have to kill the vampire first.

Edward was standing only a few feet away in the abandoned parking lot. He still had his hands up and seemed to be contemplating his next move.

Jacob charged forward.

Edward jumped up to the roof of a parked van nearby.

"Jacob, listen to me. I don't want to fight with you."

_Too bad, leech, I want to fight with you. _Jacob thought as he charged forward again. Edward leaped gracefully to another vehicle.

"Jacob, listen to me. Bella is hurt. Don't do this."

_I'd like to know how she was hurt. Probably from one of you._

"A red headed female vampire named Victoria attacked her while she was driving. She forced her off of the bridge before I could stop her."

Jacob's ears perked up at this.

_Another fucking leech here. That's all we fucking need._

"Jacob, Bella needs me. I won't leave her now."

_She needed you six months ago. Not now. Not when she's finally healing. _Jacob growled, his mind wandering to when Sam had found Bella all those months ago, broken and crying in the woods.

Edward flinched, his face turned anguished. "I know I hurt her, Jacob. I should never have left her. I was wrong."

_You should never have come back._

"I had to come back. I can't live without her. She's my mate."

Jacob's head shot up in surprise, at both Edward answering his thought as well as his claim that she was his mate … he knew what it was like to try and live apart from his mate.

Edward was nodding.

"Yes. You see. Just like you couldn't stay away from Mike. I can't stay away from Bella. She's everything to me."

_You can hear my thoughts? _

Edward nodded again and then went still as a statue.

"Jacob. Someone is coming. You need to change back."

Now that he was less focused on killing Edward, he heard the running footsteps as well.

_I shredded my shorts when I shifted._

Edward actually laughed. "I think a naked boy will cause less alarm then a wolf the size of a horse."

Jacob made a sound between a growl and a snort and then after a moment's deliberation, changed back to human.

"Hey. Is everyone alright out here?" someone shouted.

Four hospital security guards ran up to them. Edward had already stepped down from the car and had handed Jacob his long sleeved button up shirt to cover himself. Jacob took it with a frown, nearly gagging on the sickly sweet scent as he wrapped it around his waist.

Edward stepped forward and smiled at the men. "We're fine, officers. What seems to be the problem?"

The cop looked confused, looking from Edward's preppy attire to Jacob's near-naked form and back again.

"We had a report that someone jumped from that window." He pointed to the fifth floor. "Did you two see anything?"

Edward and Jacob both shook their heads in the negative.

The cop's face went from confused to stern. "What exactly are you two boys doing out here? And why doesn't he have any clothes on?"

Edward smirked. "He can't seem to keep his pants on around me."

Jacob growled but stayed silent.

The cop just looked annoyed. He instructed his companions to go search the perimeter and then turned back to the two. "You boys need to take your private affairs somewhere else." His eyes darted back to Jacob. "You could be charged with public indecency, son, but I'll let you off with a warning for now. We need to find out if there really was a jumper. Looks like it may have been a prank …" The cop looked around again, like a clue to what happened might jump out at him at any moment. "You two give the station a call if you see or hear anything, understand?"

They both nodded.

"Of course, sir." Edward answered politely. Jacob just huffed impatiently.

When the cop finally left to join his search team, he threw the shirt at Edward and ran towards the hospital.

"I don't think they will let you in like that, Jacob!"

Jacob flipped him off but didn't turn back.

**Scene 25**

Jacob crept back into the hospital and into a closet that was thankfully full of surgical equipment, including clothing. He pulled on the green pants and shirt and made his way back to Mike.

_He's probably going insane with worry. Why the hell did I do that in front of him? Fucking leeches!_

He finally found Mike at the security desk. His eyes were red from crying and he was pacing in front of the desk, obviously waiting for some news of his and Edward's condition.

Jacob quickly made his way over to him and pulled him around the corner before he could attract attention.

Mike grabbed him again, pulling him into his arms. He started sobbing again. He couldn't help it. This day had turned into a nightmare … he was a wreck. Jacob just held him and rubbed his back, whispering in his ear and trying his damdest to reassure him of his safety.

Finally, Mike seemed to pull himself together and look up at him.

"I don't understand … how did you survive. What the hell happened?"

Jacob touched his forehead with his own and took a deep breath.

_I have to tell him … I owe him that much … _

"Mike … I don't know where to begin. I'm okay. Edward's okay. I want to tell you how we survived the jump … I know it doesn't make any sense. I want to tell you everything if you're ready to hear it … not that you can ever be really ready to hear something like this … I mean … it's insane …"

Mike nodded, bumping his head gently into Jake's and squeezing his arms.

"J … slow down. Breathe J. I really do want to know if you're ready to tell me."

Jacob took a deep breath, tears starting to spill down his own face. He was so fucking scared … Mike may never look at him the same. He may run away screaming. He might tell him to stay the hell away. He didn't have a choice.

It was time.

"Okay … but not here. Can you go for a drive with me?"

Mike nodded and took his hand.

"Sure … Bella's condition is stable." His face started to crumple. "They still don't know if she's going to pull through but the doctors said they were doing everything they could." Mike choked a bit on his words, face once again pulled tight with worry.

Jacob was instantly filled with guilt, his chest felt like it was filled with lead at the news of Bella's condition. "Fuck. Bella. Can she have visitors? Can I see her?"

Mike shook his head and held Jacob's arms tighter in his own.

Jacob pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly, trying to give him some comfort while he felt like his own mind might explode at any second.

"Okay … listen. We'll just go for a drive nearby and come right back. Okay?"

Mike nodded silently against his chest. They made their way out to Mike's truck in silence, Jake's arm still wrapped tightly around Mike's shoulders.

"I think this might go better if I drive, okay?"

Mike gave Jake a watery smile and handed him the keys. They hopped into the truck and Jake started it right up, pulling out of the lot and driving down the road. He debated the logic of spilling his guts while driving and finally decided that driving would prove a good distraction. He needed to get this out … and if he was doing something while he talked there was less chance he'd lose his nerve.

_The beginning … start at the beginning …_

"My tribe has been around for centuries. We have a legend that is told from generation to generation. It is about the cold ones." He stopped and took another deep breath, focusing on the road ahead as he speaks. "The cold ones feed on humans. The legends say that our spirit warriors were the first to shift into giant wolves in order to protect the tribe from these predators."

Jacob looked over to Mike's face to see his reaction. He looked scared but he nodded for him to continue.

"The wolves are the only creatures able to take down the vampires, the cold ones."

One more glance at Mike. He still hadn't said anything and Jacob was getting a little worried. He pulled the truck over to the side of the road. He took Mike's trembling hand and tried to once again to lend his mate comfort and reassurance.

"Mike … the legends are true. The reason I was able to survive the jump out that window is because I'm a wolf."

Mike's quick intake of breath was the only sound. Jacob waited breathlessly for something, anything to be said by his mate. He hadn't pulled his hand away and so that encouraged Jake somewhat.

Finally he spoke.

"You … you're a wolf?"

Jacob nodded and squeezed his hand.

"And … and Edward?"

Jacob squeezed his hand tighter.

"Mike, Edward Cullen and his family are vampires."

Mike went from silent to an endless stream of questions and Jacob struggled to calm him.

"Wait … he's a vampire? And he goes to school with people? What about Bella? Is she safe? Should we go back? Has he killed people? Oh my God, Jake! We have to go back there!"

Jacob rubbed his hand up and down Mike's arm. "Stop. Mike. Stop. Listen. Edward and his family don't drink from humans. They only feed on animals. Our tribe and the Cullens created a treaty back in the early 1900's. They don't bite humans in exchange for us not ripping them to shreds. Bella is … safe. Well … safe as she can be dating one of those bloodsuckers."

Mike looked at Jake incredulously. "You can't be serious? Does she know? We should at least tell her … I can't believe she'd put herself in danger like that … my God … we have to go back and warn her at least."

Jacob frowned. "I wish we could warn her away but … she knows about them and still she chooses them." He swallowed down the hurt still buried deep from that choice.

Mike noticed.

"She chose him over you, didn't she." It wasn't a question. He could tell from the pain in Jake's eyes.

Jake nodded.

Mike squeezed Jake's now limp hand. "J … where does that leave me?"

Jacob couldn't help it. He kissed him. He kept it close mouthed and soft, just needing to make himself clear as he spoke his next words. The brush of their lips lasted only a moment, but it was enough to suffuse Jake's heart with courage.

"I will always choose you."

Mike blushed and pulled away. "J … I don't know if I can ..."

Jake hushed him. "No. It's fine. I will be whatever you need me to be. I'm just so glad you believe me .. and you aren't running away?" He knew it came out as a question. He couldn't help it. He was just so amazed Mike was still there, by his side, holding his hand.

"Of course, I believe you J. I always knew you were superhuman in some way."

Jake laughed. "Superman … that's me."

Mike laughed too and the tension broke a bit. It would still take time to absorb it all … it was just so … incredible.

"We should go check on Bella." Jake interrupted his thoughts.

"Okay."

Jake squeezed his hand one last time and let go, starting the truck back up and turning it around, the taste of his mate still lingering on his lips.

**a/n: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review in that box below there. I love to hear your thoughts! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Thanks to Casey for her beta work and encouragement. No actual vampires were harmed in the writing of the last scene. :) Enjoy!**

**JLITM CH 10**

**Scene 26**

When they returned to the hospital, it was not one of the Cullens that greeted them at the door, but Jacob's pack.

"Another leech has been spotted near the reservation. You have to come home, Jacob, now. We will discuss your disappearance later." Sam ordered. Paul and Jared flanked him, nodding their heads in agreement and managing to piss Jacob off further.

"Don't order me around, Sam. I'm not in the mood."

Sam growled and stepped up to Jacob, nose to nose.

"Are you challenging me, pup?" Sam snapped.

Mike was beside Jacob, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The three boys were the ones from the reservation. He recognized them from the day at the cliffs. But what did they want with Jake now … and why was the big one threatening him?

"What are you guys doing here? Leave Jake alone." Mike interrupted angrily, pushing his way between Jake and Sam.

Jake softened his stance and pulled Mike back. "Mike, not now. This is a pack matter." He sighed, seeing the hardness in Sam's eyes and knowing this would end in a fight if he didn't go with them now. "I have to go."

Mike panicked, grabbing Jake's arm and turning him to face him.

"What? You can't leave. Bella is in critical condition! Bella needs you here! I need you here! Jacob … please." Mike's voice quiet at the end of his plea, big blue eyes wide with alarm.

"Mike." He pulled him in a hug, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry. I will come right back. I promise. I need to talk to the others."

"They're like you?" Mike whispered back.

Jake leaned down, running his nose along Mike's neck and making him shiver. When he reached his shoulder, he nodded and kissed him once, discreetly on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and then walked back to the other boys.

"Fine. Let's make this quick."

Sam still looked unhappy, both at Jake's tone and the whispered conversation his wolf ears inevitably picked up, but said nothing, leading the wolves out the door and into the night.

**Scene 27**

Mike was once again left pacing the hospital corridors alone, waiting for news and Jacob's return. Charlie sat in the waiting room, clutching a coffee cup and staring at the wall. He looked so lost. Mike felt his heart clench in response.

Mike knew exactly how he felt. His own worries and conflicting feelings left him feeling pretty lost and confused himself.

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever believe any of this could be real.

_Vampires?_

_Werewolves?_

_Seriously?_

It was unreal but he'd seen Edward and Jacob jump out of that window. It would have killed any human being. He knew Jake had to be telling the truth.

It just didn't make any sense to him …

He felt like he was living in a dream … and then the attraction to Jacob on top of everything else … he never wanted anyone like he wanted Jake … but that didn't make any sense either …

Jake is a guy. Why was he attracted to a guy … now … out of the blue. The more he racked his brain, he couldn't think of one instance where he'd thought another guy was cute … but then he never really drooled over any girls either. He was always so caught up with everything else … sports, helping his mom, his dad leaving them … maybe he just never gave himself time to really fantasize.

… boy was he making up for lost time now.

He couldn't stop thinking of Jake's hot lips on his skin … kissing him … and the time at Jake's house … naked.

_God!_

He was getting hard just thinking about how Jacob took control and held him close, moving with him until they both came all over their stomachs … it was literally branded into his brain. He couldn't stop thinking about it …

Did it mean he was gay? Should he give Jake a chance?

Suddenly, he heard a soft chuckle from behind him. He turned quickly around and found himself face to face with not only Edward but Emmett Cullen as well.

He froze.

_Vampires. Shit … how am I going to get out of here?_

Edward frowned.

"Mike, we aren't going to hurt you." Edward looked around the hall cautiously. "We are not like that."

Mike nodded but didn't move. He felt his heart might just pound out of his chest.

Emmett smiled his big dimpled grin. "Seriously, dude, your heart is racing, calm down … though, I guess if you're going to have a heart attack, you're in the right place to do it."

Edward smacked his arm and took a small step forward. "Has there been any word on Bella's condition?" he asked, voice full of concern.

_He really seems to care about Bella … maybe he won't hurt us … _

"She … she hasn't woke up yet. The doctors say if she doesn't regain conscious in the next 24 hours … she could …" Mike swallowed back tears. He didn't want to think about what could happen. He wished Jacob was here …

Edward nodded and he looked like he wanted to cry as well. Emmett was no longer smiling and he seemed to be having a silent conversation with his brother. Edward was squeezing his eyes shut tight and balling his fists. He obviously wasn't happy with whatever Emmett was suggesting.

He looked back to Mike.

"Where is Jacob?"

Mike's head was instantly filled with images of Jake leaving again. Gone with those other boys … possibly fighting some other strange creature … maybe hurt. He shook his head and shifted against the wall he'd pressed himself to in his earlier panic. "He left with some of the guys from La Push" He remembered what Jake said about werewolves existing to fight off vampires and what the other boys said about another vampire being in the area. He quickly added. "He said he'd return soon." so the two vampires would hopefully not be tempted to eat him.

Edward just shook his head. "I told you. We will not harm you, Mike."

He then turned to Emmett and had another whispered conversation that Mike couldn't hear. After a few minutes, Emmett nodded once and left the hospital, leaving Mike alone with Edward Cullen.

Mike felt his back press more tightly against the wall.

Edward shook his head and chuckled, taking a seat in one of the hospital chairs and then patting the one beside him.

"How bout we have a little chat, Mike."

**Scene 28**

Sam took the lead with Jacob just behind him on the right. The others had went in other directions, searching for the scent of the bloodsucker that they'd sensed earlier that night.

Jacob just hoped it was he and Sam that caught up with it. After the hell of a day he'd been through, he was ready to tear something apart.

The took their time, sniffing the brush and searching above in the trees. The smell was faint but that didn't mean the vamps couldn't still be close by. The leaves were damp and their huge paws made no sound as they navigated the woods effortlessly, senses on high alert, searching for any clue to where the cold ones could have gone.

Finally, after two or three hours, it was hard to keep track of time in wolf form, they picked up a fresh scent. Two scents … one of which Jacob recognized as Emmett Cullen. The other was unfamiliar. The started running, stopping short when the smell of burnt sugar filled their nostrils. It was sickly sweet still but there was also the scent of fire. They looked around and saw signs of a fight as well as a big scorch mark on the forest floor, leaves singed in the nearby vicinity.

The followed past the scene and only one scent remained. Emmett Cullen.

_It seems one of the Cullens made themselves useful. One leech killed, still one to go._

Sam nodded his large wolf head, intelligent eyes taking in their surroundings.

_This isn't the scent we picked up on earlier. The other leech still could be close by, stay alert._

Jake wished he could roll his big wolf eyes. Like he was planning on dozing off. The continued their search and came across a meadow. More scents invaded their noses. Jake smelled Bella and Edward … and someone else. He looked up and was looking eye to eye with a tall, black vampire with long braids.

He didn't hesitate. Sam didn't even get a chance to get out an order.

He attacked.

He lunged at the tall leech and pulled him to the ground easily but the bloodsucker wasn't going down without a fight. He grabbed at Jake's fur, sinking his nails into the skin and causing Jake to howl. Sam was next to him an instant later and sinking his teeth into the marble skin and pulling off his legs.

The leech was screaming in pain and let go of Jake, allowing him to move back over his body and rip off his head.

The unearthly screams didn't stop and the limbs continued to wriggle.

_Fuck! Creepy fucking bastards! Now what? _Jake asked Sam, turning in his direction.

Sam snarled, still tearing the body to pieces but still it moved.

_Emmett burned the other one … do we have to burn it?_

Sam stopped for a moment and looked around. He nodded once at Jake, silently ordering him to stand guard and then changed back to human. He quickly grabbed two dry sticks and rubbed them together, causing a spark and then gathering more wood to begin a fire. He changed back and the two of them started tossing the torn off chunks into the flames.

The sickly sweet stench of burning sugar once again filled the air but thankfully the creepy screaming head stopped bellowing.

When they were done, Jake fell to the ground, exhausted and still bleeding profusely along his chest and stomach from the gashes the leech had left behind.

His mind went to his mate … he hadn't had a chance to tell him about the imprint. The wound was healing slower than normal and he started to worry that he might not get a chance to see Mike again … to tell him about the imprint … to tell him he loved him …

Sam of course read his thoughts and pushed his side with his nose, urging him to stand and move.

Jake was in so much pain but he followed the order and stood back up on his paws, making his way slowly to the hospital.

_I just need to make it back … need to see his face one more time. _

**a/n: Sorry for the evil cliffie. Rest assured that Chapter 11 is written and will be posted soon! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to Casey for her beta work. Thanks to my readers for sticking with this story!**

**JLITM CH 11**

**Scene 29**

They hadn't made it even half way to the hospital before Jacob collapsed again. Sam changed back to human and sat by his side, head in his hands as he tried to decide what to do next.

"I'm pack Alpha, dammit. I should know how to protect my pack. I should know how to help you Jacob."

Jacob didn't answer. He couldn't get the words out through his pain. He changed back to human as well, involuntarily, too drained to stay in his wolf form. He couldn't comfort Sam, he couldn't even speak, he couldn't walk. He knew this was the end. His life was ending right here in these woods.

Then they both heard something.

Footsteps.

He heard footsteps running. Getting closer. He felt Sam move above him, smelling the air. He heard voices … his head was getting foggy but he knew it was Sam and … was that Emmett Cullen?

"Get away from him, leech."

"He's dying, Sam."

Sam's eyes narrowed, his body hovering over Jacob's body protectively.

"I can save him, Sam. It's the venom in his cuts … that's why they won't heal."

Sam looked down at Jacob and then back at Emmett. "How do we get it out?"

Emmett smiled. "Easy. I suck it out."

Sam growled. He quickly shifted back to wolf and put his enormous body over top of Jake, baring his teeth at this so called 'vegetarian' vampire.

He knew they were all the same.

Emmett was untroubled by Sam's less than friendly reaction and kept talking.

"I'll save him, but before I do, you have to agree to let us change Bella."

Sam's growling increased, saliva dripping from his large teeth as he snarled.

Emmett put up his hands. "Easy there, wolf. Please just listen to me. Bella is dying. She's Edward's mate. He needs her … I know you get that." He looked down at Jacob. "He doesn't have long. You need to make a decision."

Sam looked at Jacob's face again and saw that the vamp was right. The light was starting to fade from Jacob's eyes. He shook his head.

_No. He couldn't let him die … but he couldn't sacrifice a human. It broke the treaty … fuck! _

He looked from Jacob back at Emmett's face, tilting his large head, in need of some reassurance.

Emmett's face turned sad. "Bella doesn't have long either. I can save them both if you let me."

Sam whimpered and moved away from Jacob's body, shifting back to human, unconcerned with his own nudity. He needed to save Jacob but he'd be ready to shift back to wolf in an instant if this leech was lying to him.

"Please help him." he gruffly answered, voice deep and sharp with worry.

Emmett nodded and moved quickly, licking the wounds and pulling the venom from the cuts with his lips until he only tasted blood. He sat up and they both watched as the wounds started to close and Jacob's breaths became fuller, easier.

Emmett smiled. "Good thing wolf blood tastes like shit."

Sam grunted. "Good thing."

They sat silently for a few minutes. Emmett looked around, sniffing the air.

"Smells like you've been busy."

Sam nodded, finally smiling himself. "Yes. We found a black, long haired vampire on our lands. He had red eyes. He was one that fed on people."

Emmett stood and wiped off his pants. He knew Laurent and knew he was one of Victoria's clan. He smiled and nodded at Sam.

"He was the last of the red haired woman's coven. I took care of the red head, so that threat is now gone. Jacob looks like he'll be fine now. I think its time for me to get back."

Sam stood up quickly. "If you change her, you need to take her somewhere else. Somewhere far from here. I can't promise that the council won't rule against this. And if she hurts a human, we will have to eliminate her."

Emmett narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing. He turned and ran back to the hospital. Back to his family. The fragile human that had become like his sister.

If Edward still refused to change her, he would have to do it. This had all gone on long enough.

**Scene 30**

"I'm looking for Bella Swan. Do you know where they moved her? I just went to get a sandwich and when I returned … her dad had disappeared and she wasn't in her room. Did she wake up? Have they moved her to a different floor for recovery?"

The nurse started shaking her head. She stood and came around the desk as Mike shrunk against the opposite wall.

He knew that look.

"No."

"Sir … I'm so sorry. Isabella Swan just passed away. Your father is downstairs making arrangements."

Mike's eyes filled with tears. "My father?"

The nurse squeezed his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You were her sister, correct? Oh, I'm sorry were you related on your mother's side?"

Mike nodded methodically, sinking into a chair and squeezing his eyes shut.

"This can't be happening."

The nurse patted his shoulder. "Why don't I call Mr. Swan for you?" she asked kindly.

Mike just shook his head. He didn't want to bother Officer Swan right now. He was going through enough. He'd just lost his daughter.

_Bella. No! No! No! __The vampire, Edward, had told him that he would do anything to help her. That Bella would be okay ... how could she be gone?_

He slowly stood back up and made his way to the exit just as Jacob was walking through.

He saw the tears in his mate's eyes and felt his heart break all over again.

"She's gone?"

Mike nodded sadly and rushed to Jake, wrapping his arms around him without second guessing it. He needed him. He needed his love, his warmth.

Jacob held him tightly, letting the scent and feel of his mate's body anchor him whilst his grief threatened to drag him away.

**Scene 31**

Mike called off of school and work. He stayed with Jacob at the reservation. His mother sobbed when he called her to let her know what happened and where he was staying. "Whatever you need, honey." she told him between sniffles when he admitted that he wasn't ready to face anyone else.

He stayed at Jacob's house. Jacob offered to take the couch so that Mike could have his room. Mike refused. Despite his confusion, he couldn't deny himself right now and right now he needed to feel Jake's comfort.

"I told you I'd be whatever you needed." Jacob reassured him when Mike admitted he just wanted to be held.

They stayed in the house, watching television, talking, eating the delicious dishes Emily brought over for them, "comfort food" she'd called it, and holding each other close. They were never further than an arm's reach from one another, Jacob staying close to his mate by instinct, Mike too weak to fight it any longer.

There was no kissing. There were no clothes removed. Yet it felt more intimate then any time they'd spent together before.

Sam came over on their third day of seclusion, demanding to speak with Jacob alone and breaking the two apart for the first time since they'd arrived.

"Jake. I need to speak with you outside."

Jacob looked to Mike, who squeezed his hand gently and then let go.

Jake stood up and followed Sam outside. He walked with him out to the garage behind the house.

"Sam, I can't go out on patrol right now. Mike needs me."

Sam shook his head and put up his hand. "That's not why I'm here. Jake … do you remember anything from the night we fought the leech in the woods?"

Jacob nodded. "Sure … yeah. I remember attacking the leech. He got his claws in me … I ripped off his head and you took care of the rest. We burned him …" He stopped, running his hand over his face. "Everything else is kind of a blur. I think I went unconscious before I healed?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you did. You were dying. One of the Cullen vampires, the big male, came up then and offered to help."

Jacob looked up in confusion. "How … help how?" Sam was scaring him. He looked down at his bare torso but didn't see any bites or anything.

_What was he trying to tell him? He was turned? No … vampire venom killed wolves … it didn't change them. How?_

Sam looked guilty. Jacob started to shake, his panic quickly morphing to anger.

"HOW?" he yelled, waking Sam from his trance.

Sam took a deep breath and muttered a "fuck" under his breath. This was harder than he'd imagined.

"Jacob, the Cullen vampire offered to suck out the venom from your wound, to save you, if I let him change Isabella. She was dying in the hospital. I needed to save you … I made the call. I don't know if it was the right one … she's … she's one of them now ..." He stumbled over the last of his words and hung his head in shame.

Jacob felt dizzy. He had to grip the wall just to keep standing while his emotions swung wildly in one direction to the other. He just couldn't believe it.

_Bella wasn't dead. She was still … well not alive … but not gone. She wasn't dead! _

He knew he should be upset that she'd been changed, but after three days of grieving over Bella's death, he couldn't be angry. As much as it surprised both of them, all he felt was relief and joy.

Jacob's face broke into a wide smile. He patted Sam's back roughly, nearly knocking him over in his exhilaration.

"Thank you, Sam."

He left Sam staring after him in shock as he ran back to the house to tell Mike the news.

**a/n: I know this is quite the change in attitude from the canon, however Jacob has been grieving for Bella, his best friend, thinking she was dead and he'd never see her again. Now, he finds out she's alive, in a sense, and he is overcome with joy. He's also found out that one of the Cullens, Emmett, has actually had a hand in saving his life. If it was anyone other than someone who was so close to him, or any other vampire who changed her, he'd probably not feel this way. **

**Agree? Disagree?**

**Leave your thoughts here (arrow down, big box). Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: Shout out to my wonderful beta, Casey, for her advice and support. Thank you!**

**JLITM CH 12**

**Scene 32**

Mike forced himself to leave Jacob's house. He didn't want to leave and Jake didn't want to him to go, that was easy to see, but it was time to return to real life, school and all that went with it.

Unfortunately that included Jessica, who stormed up to him the moment he walked through the Forks High doors.

"Mike! Oh my God, Mike, I've been so worried. Where have you been?" she screamed, her pitch and theatrics worthy of any movie star actress. She fell into his side, gripping him around the neck in a strangle hold, kissing him repeatedly on the side of his face as he desperately tried to pull himself free.

"Jessica, cut it out. I have to go! Have some studying to catch up on." He finally pulled himself from her grip and rushed away. He couldn't deal with her right now.

He made it through half the day without drama. He noticed none of the Cullens were in school. He thought about Bella and the beginning of her new life. He hoped she could stay 'vegetarian' like the Cullen vampires. He couldn't imagine Bella wanting anything else. She'd never hurt another person willingly. The idea of her turning into some kind of monster made him sick to his stomach.

But he knew that wouldn't happen. Bella could never be a killer. Jacob reassured him of that.

Seeing Jacob waiting for him at lunch made his heart nearly come to a stop.

He slowly walked up to where Jacob was standing, trying like mad to come up for an explanation to why he would be there at his school. He saw Tyler and Eric look at him questioningly as he walked past their usual table. He saw Ben whisper to Angela.

The closer he came to Jake though, all he could see was his warm smile and loving eyes.

"Hey." Jake said as he neared, looking for all the world like he belonged there.

"Hey yourself. Come to see all that Forks High School's cafeteria has to offer?"

Jake laughed his full laugh, holding up his brown bag. "Brought my own. Just came to see you."

Mike blushed and shifted awkwardly. Jake had a way of tying his stomach in knots with just a look.

As if on cue, Jessica stepped up to ruin the moment.

"Oooh, did we get a new student?" she simpered, batting her eyelashes and wrapping an arm around Mike's waist.

Jake's smile vanished. "And you are?"

He remembered who she was, of course. He just didn't get why she felt the need to butt into their conversation or why she was now wrapped around his mate. He felt himself starting to shake and barely registered the bag ripping apart in his hands, but his eyes never left Mike's face as he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Mike noticed Jake's changing demeanor immediately and quickly tried to diffuse the situation.

"Jessica, this isn't really a good time. Could I talk to you later?" he pleaded, his eyes watching Jake's every move.

_Please don't freak out, Jake … or worse shift into a giant wolf in the middle of the cafeteria. _

He watched as Jake took deep breaths in an effort to calm his temper, clenching and unclenching his fists in tempo.

Jessica, oblivious to the tension and Jake's anger, pouted and held Mike tighter.

"Honey, don't you want to sit with your girlfriend? You could bring your native friend along if you like." she whined, her long nails digging into the skin of Mike's side.

Mike watched as Jake's eyes widened and then went blank.

"I didn't know you were together." he ground out, his voice hard.

Jessica giggled and batted her eyelashes, thinking Jacob was jealous of Mike snagging her first, and put a manicured hand on Jake's arm.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm sure we could all have some fun together sometime." She dragged out the word together and waggled her eyebrows, making Jake grimace and look at Mike in surprise.

"This is who you have chosen?" he asked, his voice now laced with pain.

_Knew it … knew he'd never be with me … but with her? Why her?_

Mike saw Jessica's hand on Jake's arm and the pain in Jacob's downcast eyes, and it was all suddenly too much. No more Mr. Nice Guy. No more innuendos. No more bullshit.

"Get your skanky hands off of him!" he shouted, shoving Jessica away from him and her hand off of Jake before grabbing his arm possessively.

Jessica nearly fell on her ass but caught herself just in time. She looked up at Mike in surprise and then looking back and forth between them both, her face filled with loathing.

"You fucking faggot! I should have known! This is why you've been pushing me away? Because you are in love with that Indian boy?!"

Mike's face flamed hot, noticing all the eyes of the school now on them. He turned to Jacob and saw that he was staring steel daggers at Jessica. He needed to get him the hell out of here, rumors or no rumors. He'd deal with his friends later. Jake was going to tear Jess apart if they didn't get him out of that room right away.

"Jake, let's go." he whispered, knowing Jacob would hear him.

Jacob quickly turned to him, the fury in his eyes softening when their eyes met.

"Let's get out of here, okay?" Mike repeated.

Jacob nodded and took his hand, pulling him out of the school. Mike knew this would only add fuel to the rumor pyre, but he couldn't care about that now, knowing Jake needed the closeness to help him calm down.

**Scene 33**

Mike let Jake drag him off into the woods behind the school willingly, his stomach doing that back flip thing it did whenever they touched. The fight with Jessica was really just the icing on the cake. He was done pretending. The days he spent with Jake alone at his house made him realize that he couldn't fight these feelings anymore.

None of the fears he felt before mattered. Not when he was holding hands with Jacob, being held by him, being close to him. When he was with him, he felt like he was where he belonged.

He loved him.

He had to tell him.

Finally, Jacob stopped. They were in the middle of the woods near the school, far enough from the building that it was only a dot in the distance. Mike was surprised they'd walked so far, he had been so lost in his own thoughts.

Jacob turned to him and without letting go of his hand, started to talk.

"Is Jessica your girlfriend? Why did you not tell me? Why did you push her away?"

"Jake."

Jacob's eyes remained on the ground as he continued his questioning. "I didn't mean to just barge into your school and friends … I missed you and wanted to see you. I'm sorry if I caused problems with your friends and Jessica. Jessica. Really? You like her? What was she talking about, joining you? What kind of person … I mean … you can't really like her, do you?"

"Jake!"

Jacob stopped and looked up at him.

"I love you, J."

Jacob's mouth went slack and his whole body stilled. Mike wondered if it was possible to send a werewolf into shock with three little words. He laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Did you hear me, J?"

Jacob nodded and a slow smile appeared on his mouth just before he grabbed Mike in his arms and squeezed him hard. "I heard you. I've waited so long to hear you say those words. God … Mike, I love you so much."

He held him close and then just as quickly let him go. "You love me like … you want to be with me?"

Mike smiled and pushed his way back into his arms.

"Yes. I want to be with you."

Jacob closed his eyes tightly and held Mike for as long as he could, hoping like hell that when he let go it wouldn't all be a dream. That his mate was finally his. It seemed to good to be true.

But with his wolf hearing, he heard the school bell that signaled the end of their lunch period and knew he had to get Mike back to class. He'd already missed too much. So very reluctantly, he loosened his hold and looked down into his mate's face.

"It's time for class."

Mike looked confused for a minute and then smiled.

"Good hearing is part of the wolf package, huh?"

Jacob smiled. "Yup."

He leaned down and kissed his mate's lips softly, savoring the taste and feel of them. Mike hummed against his mouth making him instantly want more. He pulled away before he could be further tempted, grabbing Mike up and throwing him over his shoulder and starting to run.

"Hey! I already know about your super strength. You don't have to show off!" Mike shouted with a laugh.

"Not showing off. This is quicker." Jake replied, smacking Mike's butt once, earning himself another yell and return spank from Mike.

"Careful. I only look defenseless." Mike answered but he didn't fight as Jake carried him to the edge of the woods.

He set him down in view of the school, wrapping him in his arms one more time before taking off.

"See you later?" Mike asked.

Jacob smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Just try and keep me away." he reassured him.

He would take him home right then if he could. Didn't Mike realize that? He would have to spend more time proving to him how committed he really was … he really needed to explain to him about the imprint.

Mike, unaware of all of Jake's inner dialogue, squeezed his hand once more before heading back into the school.

"See ya!" he called as he disappeared into the building.

"See ya." Jake answered his retreating form before jumping back on his bike and heading home.

**Scene 34**

Mike called him as soon as he got home from practice. The guys harassed him a bit, but he just joked back and said Jessica was just insane and he would do anything to be free of her. He even encouraged Tyler to try to go after her now that she was on the rebound. He denied Jess's accusations, explaining again that Jacob was just a friend who needed to talk. He told them that Jake was just a touchy feely guy. It's a tribal thing, he said.

He felt like complete shit afterward but he couldn't tell them anything more. He didn't want them treating him differently in the locker room, during practice, or talking about him at school. He hated attention and that would definitely get him the wrong sort.

He would just have to explain to Jake that things would have to stay secret until after graduation. It was only two months away. Their last track meet was this weekend and then all he had to worry about was college acceptance letters and finals.

Jake answered on the first ring and offered to come over but Mike decided to go out to the rez instead. He liked being with Jake at his house. As he drove, his thoughts lingered on all the times he'd spent there. The night he and Jake had made out, had seen each other naked, Jake's skin burning against his own, it was forever emblazoned into his mind. The time he spent there after they thought Bella had died, though horrible, was also the most at home he'd felt in his entire life.

He couldn't imagine being away from Jake now. How the hell was he going to go off to college?

He shook his head of his troubled thoughts as he pulled into Jake's long dirt driveway. He was really getting ahead of himself. They'd just gotten together. Who knew how long they'd last really?

He opened his truck door and felt butterflies swirling around in his stomach. Why was he suddenly so nervous?

He had just slammed the door shut when Jake appeared at his side, running over from his garage, carrying an oily rag, wiping his hands, shirtless of course, his grin big enough to split his face.

"Hey."

Jake didn't stop until he was right beside him and then he was pulling him into his arms and burying his nose into his neck, inhaling his scent and kissing him lightly on his pulse point before pulling away, leaving Mike flushed.

"Hey." Jake answered before he crashed his lips to his own. His kiss was harder than the woods. It reminded Mike of the kisses they shared their night together in his room and he felt his cock swell at the memory. He wrapped his own arms around Jake's neck and opened his mouth, encouraging Jake to deepen the kiss.

Soon Jake had him pressed against the truck, pushing his own arousal into his, hands pulling him closer.

Jacob pressed one hand down his back and cupped his ass, pulling him even closer. Mike's answering moan seemed to snap something in Jake, who pulled away and stared at him with hooded eyes.

"We should go inside."

Mike could only nod in response and grip Jake's hand as he led him into the house.

Jake led him directly to his room, slamming the door shut before attacking his mouth once more. Mike was lost in the heat of his mouth as Jake seemed to devour him, moving from his mouth down his neck, pulling off his shirt and then licking and kissing down his chest and stomach. He reached his pants and was pulling down the zipper before Mike's mind seemed to catch up with him.

"Jake, wait."

Jacob was kneeling there before him, his tongue licking a broad stripe along the band of his boxers, his eyes looking up at him in answer.

Mike swallowed around the lump in his throat and momentarily forgot why he had said to wait.

Jacob smiled and kissed his belly button before standing again and buttoning his pants.

"Okay."

Mike was panting like he'd just run a marathon. "Okay?"

Jake laughed his warm laugh and sat on the bed. "Okay. I can wait."

Mike nodded even though his body was screaming at him. He waited for his breathing to slow and then shook his head at himself, his face reddening in embarrassment as he sat down beside Jake on the bed.

"I just think we should talk … about this. About us."

Jake nodded and his face turned serious. "Yes. There is something I need to tell you."

Mike felt his heart quicken again in panic.

_What did that mean? What now? He wasn't going to leave him now was he?_

Jake grabbed his hand and squeezed it, caressing his palm with his thumb. "Stop freaking out. I shouldn't have started like that … it's just … I really should have told you this from the beginning."

Jake took a deep breath and tried to calm his own heart.

"There is another part to this whole wolf thing, besides the strength and good hearing." He forced a smile and pushed on. "Wolves also mate for life. We find one person, our imprint, and that's it. That person becomes our everything. We will do anything for that person, be anyone for them. You are that person for me, Mike. My mate. My imprint."

Mike seemed to stop breathing altogether.

"Mike?"

Mike finally gasped and shook his head, frowning. "You find your imprint? What does that mean? You knew from the beginning?"

Jake nodded guiltily. He knew he should have said something before now. "Yes. It was pretty much love at first sight for me … but more. When our eyes met I knew instantly that you were it for me … and it's not like a cheesy Hollywood romance … this is real." He pulled Mike's hand to his heart. "I can't leave you. You are my heart."

Mike sat in shock for a minute. "You knew from the beginning … because your wolf choose me? I don't understand. How can you be so sure? We just really got together … what if I go away to college? What if you meet someone else? I don't think you can know for sure about something like this … it doesn't make any sense."

Jake sighed. "I know it's hard to believe with your head, but just for a minute, try to just feel. You feel the imprint too, I know you do. I don't think you would have given me a chance if you didn't. You can feel me in your heart, can't you? You can feel that what I say is true?"

Mike closed his eyes. Jake still held his hand to his chest, against his beating heart. He tried to stop thinking and just feel … and he did. He felt their connection. He'd felt it from the beginning. He let himself just feel and hope, believe that something could last, that he was worthy of commitment, that he didn't have to fear abandonment or not being good enough …. he could just be.

His eyes filled with tears as he opened them and looked at Jake.

"I feel it too."

**a/n: ****Thanks for reading. Now click the box below and send me love. I can't just feel it like Mike, you have to give me your words. ;)**

**Special sneak peek of Chapter 13 for anyone who remembers why Mike has abandonment/insecurity issues (just include your guess in your review. Account must allow PM's in order to receive sneak peek).**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Warning: This is slash. Chapter contains descriptions of sex between two males. If this is not your cup of tea, skip scene 36.**

**Everyone else, things get hot and heavy in this chapter. You're welcome! ;D**

**JLITM CH 13**

**Scene 35**

Mike decided to stay for dinner with Jake and his dad. There was going to be a bonfire that night and Jake was pretty insistent that he come along. Not that he needed much convincing. He never wanted to leave the reservation. He liked it here. He liked Billy and Jake's friends. He liked how they all just accepted their relationship, no questions asked.

It was nothing like the real world. He sat around the fire with Jake, listening to the tribal leaders tell old stories of the tribe and watching the interaction of the people in their group. It was surreal. They lived in their own bubble, on the edge of society and separate from their ways.

It was like going back in time - no, it was like walking into a storybook. Werewolves and vampires exist and people believe in legends and apparently they even mate for life.

Yeah, he was still having trouble wrapping his head around that one. He didn't doubt Jake's words. He did feel their connection. He knew he could never leave him, but it still scared him. He was still scared of what that might mean for their future.

What was the old saying … a fish could fall in love with a bird, but where would they live?

But here, in this place and warm in Jake's arms, he was far away from all those fears and the future could wait for tomorrow. He was perfectly content in today.

At one point, Jake left him sitting in the circle to go get them a plate of food, or in Jake's case a mountain of food, and a young woman came to sit next to him. She didn't dress like the other girls, preferring the cut off shorts and flannel shirts that the guys wear, but she was no less beautiful. Her hair was cut short and her eyes were framed in the longest lashes he'd ever seen. She didn't smile but when she sat down next to Mike, her face was open and friendly.

"So, you're the white boy I've heard so much about?"

Mike looked over startled, tearing his gaze from Jacob where he'd been watching him joke and wrestle with the other guys in line for food.

"I don't know. What have you heard?" he asked in return, taking in her appearance and wondering if she was maybe one of the pack as well. Jake hadn't mentioned any girls but he supposed it was possible.

Leah smirked. "I've heard more than I ever cared to know, but I'm happy for you both. Jake deserves to be happy after …" She stopped herself mid sentence and looked at the ground before looking back into Mike's eyes. "I'm Leah."

"Mike" he answered, blushing furiously. He didn't know what Jacob had told the others and he wondered if maybe they should have not been so obvious in front of them.

Leah seemed to read his thoughts. "Don't worry. We're all happy for you. No one will give you a hard time here … well, except for Paul but Jake can handle him."

Mike grimaced, remembering the time at the cliffs when Jake gave him the scare of his life pushing Paul over the edge.

"Are we that obvious?" he stammered before shaking his head at himself. Of course they were … Jake had been practically holding him close all night. He hadn't pulled away because he felt so safe. It felt right being there … but now with the thought of Paul causing another fight with his jokes, he wished he had waited until they were alone.

Leah squeezed his arm. "Hey, you guys are fine. Don't worry so much about what others think. You don't have to hide here and besides, we would know anyway. We have a front row seat to Jake's thoughts." she winked and walked away, leaving Mike to wonder what the hell she was talking about.

Jake soon returned to his side and handed him a plate. It was overflowing with chicken and pasta salads, vegetables and even a slice of cake.

"J, there's no way I can eat all this!"

"Don't worry. I'll finish whatever you don't eat." he said as he dug into his own pile that was twice the size of Mike's.

Mike just stared at him with wide eyes. Jake noticed his look and laughed.

"Wolf metabolism, another of my many gifts."

Mike laughed and started eating his own dinner.

**Scene 36**

"I have to go home, J, I have school in the morning."

"Mmmhmm." Jake answered, continuing his assault on Mike's neck and gently pulling up his shirt. They'd walked back to Jake's house right after the food table had been exhausted. The walk helped to with Mike's full stomach and gave them a chance to talk. The clear night and fresh air was wonderful. Mike had thought he'd walk Jake home and then call it a night, but he soon found out that J had very different plans.

Mike gasped when Jake's teeth nibbled on a particularly sensitive part of his throat.

"We have school in the morning."

Jake hummed against his collar-bone, his hands worming their way from his stomach to his chest.

"My mom will probably freak out if I don't make curfew."

Jake's fingers pinched his nipples.

"Ahh! J!"

Jake's head disappeared beneath his shirt and then his hot mouth was licking stripes up his abs and across his chest.

"Jesus! I … oooh … I should at least … call her." Mike stuttered, speech broken with each hot press of Jake's mouth on his skin.

Jake's hand pushed roughly into Mike's jean pocket, grazing the side of his dick and making him gasp, before retrieving his phone and handing it up to Mike's shaky hands. Once Mike had grasped it, his mouth continued its path over his nipples and down his side.

Mike prayed to god he got the answering machine.

God seemed to be listening because his mother didn't answer. He left a quick message as he felt Jacob's hot mouth begin to slowly trail kisses along his hips and then down his thighs.

Mike whimpered, dropping the phone softly beside him. He hadn't even felt Jake tug his pants down his legs.

Jake looked up just then and, seeing he now had Mike's full attention, smiled up at him before slowly licking a path up and around his swollen cock.

Mike's knees instantly felt weak and buckled.

Jake quickly stood up, pulling on Mike's hand and leading him over to his bed. He gently pulled off Mike's shirt, returning to his mouth to leave a deep kiss there before kneeling down again and untying his shoes.

"Your dad might come home."

"He won't." Jake answered shortly as he gently removed Mike's shoes and then his jeans and boxers, standing again and running his hands over his body lovingly.

Mike felt like his heart might burst any moment. Jake's hands were leaving searing paths on his skin, his tongue thorough melting all of his protests away.

Jake gently pushed him down on the bed before settling between his legs. Mike felt so open and exposed, but Jake's eyes kept him calm, so full of love and lust.

Jake's wicked tongue finally returned to his dick, which by then was dripping from anticipation. Jake licked the moisture off the tip before looking up at him once more and taking all of him into his mouth.

Mike's hips bucked and he moaned loudly. Jake pushed his hips back down, squeezing them once as if he's commanding him to stay still as he sucks and licks, his hands still running all over inch of skin he can reach.

In no time at all, Mike is yelling out "I'm close!" but Jake doesn't relent, taking him deep in his throat as his hands move down to his balls and the sensitive skin beneath. Mike can't control his body anymore, his hips buck wildly once more before he explodes with a loud cry.

Jake swallows and pulls off, still licking gently as Mike comes back down to earth. He moves up beside him and kisses him deeply. Mike is surprised by the taste of himself on his tongue, but it doesn't bother him. If anything, it only makes him want more. He pulls Jacob closer, trailing his hands down his body to his ever-present cut off shorts.

He doesn't stop kissing as he pushes them off as far as he can with hands and the rest of the way with his feet, still holding Jacob close to his body, lost in the feel of his warm skin.

He cups his ass and pulls him closer and Jake moans into his mouth. He moves one hand to the front and takes Jake's dick in his hand, pumping it a few times and causing Jake to pant harder.

"I want you so bad." Jake groans and Mike pumps him faster, kissing his shoulder as Jake buries his face in his neck. "I want to be inside you." he pants and Mike suddenly stops.

Jake feels him tense up and pulls back to look in Mike's eyes. "Not tonight. I just … someday."

Mike frowned and Jake wished he could take the words back-and maybe smack his head into the wall.

"Mike, I'm sorry. Don't be scared … we don't have to do anything you don't want to do … I didn't mean to scare you. Please … don't stop …"

His words go on repeat, begging Mike to stay and not run away from this, from them, not now.

Mike finally puts his finger to Jake's lips and then kisses him gently. Jake looks into Mike's eyes and sees that his frown is gone.

He's smiling and it takes Jake's breath away, his blue eyes are bright and his face seems to be glowing.

"I'm okay … more than okay … I guess I was just surprised by how okay I was with … it. Does that make sense?"

It doesn't but that might be because the look on Mike's face has completely enthralled him. He shakes his head and Mike laughs.

"I'm saying that I want you too, Jake. I know I should be scared … I mean, I know nothing about how this all … works, but ..." he trails off and kisses Jake again before continuing his train of thought. "I'm willing to learn … with you."

Mike's face turns shy and Jacob can't resist him, pulling him close and kissing him again.

They kiss until they run out of breath. Mike moves down and removes Jake's shorts the rest of the way, repeating Jacob's ministrations and kissing and licking him until he's begging him to stop.

"I'm going to cum right now if you don't stop. I'm fine with that … if that's what you want."

Mike releases him with a loud 'pop' and smiles up at him.

"No, I want all of you."

Jake pulls him back up so that there face to face again. They kiss and kiss, not stopping until Jake feels Mike hard against his leg once more, pushing against him, desperately seeking more contact. He finally rolls to his side, reaching over to his nightstand and grabs his bottle of lube.

"You're prepared." Mike says with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I knew what I wanted and I didn't want to hurt you so I … practiced."

Mike raises an eyebrow. "Practiced how?"

Now Jake is blushing. "On myself … you have to be stretched beforehand. I can't just fuck you or I'd hurt you."

Now they're both blushing and Jake fears the moment may have been ruined by his bit of honesty but then Mike is nodding and pulling Jake back over him.

"Okay. I trust you."

Those three words take Jake's breath away and suddenly he feels like he might die of happiness right then.

He looks at his beautiful mate, his body looks pale compared to his own dark skin, but in other ways they're so similar. Long, muscled limbs. Hard, six-pack abs. Mike has a dusting of blonde hair on his stomach leading to his long, leaking cock.

His cock is roughly the same size as his own, maybe a little shorter and thicker. He hardens even more at the sight of it and licks his lips. He can't wait much longer. He carefully moves between Mike's legs again, looking up at him to make sure he still wants this. He doesn't want to push him too fast. He won't do anything to jeopardize what they have now. He simply can't imagine his life without his mate any longer.

He feels his heart jumpstart when Mike smiles and nods, bending his legs and holding his breath as he waits for Jake to move.

Jake coats his fingers in the slippery oil and then tentatively takes one finger and rubs it along the sensitive skin between his cheeks.

There's a sharp intake of breath but when Jake looks at him, he nods again.

Jake uses his other hand to stroke Mike's cock, remembering that it helped to distract himself from the discomfort when he did this to himself. He slips in one finger and feels Mike tighten around him.

"Baby … you gotta relax. Just breathe deeply and push against my fingers, okay."

Mike nods again, his face flushed so beautifully that Jake feels every bit as overwhelmed as his lover. He proceeds to gently push his index finger in and out until he finally relaxes and then tries a second. Mike tenses again and they start the whole process over again.

By the time Jake reaches three fingers, Mike is moaning and thrashing his head back and forth on the pillow and Jake feels he may cum right there on his sheets.

He tries bending his fingers up, searching for that magic spot. He knows he's found it when Mike nearly bends his body in half, hips arching off the bed as he screams.

"Oh god! Jake!"

Jake can't wait any longer and quickly moves up to him, kissing his lips and using more oil to slick up his own dick.

"You ready?"

"Yes." Mike answers, nodding his head, his sweaty hair matted to his forehead in golden tendrils.

"So beautiful." Jake whispers, lifting up to his knees to watch as he slowly pushes into his mate. He sees Mike wince and he waits until Mike relaxes before pushing forward. Just like before, it's a series of starts and stops until he is finally buried to the hilt.

They're both panting and sweating. Mike's so tight around him, he feels so good, and Jake knows this isn't going to take long. It doesn't. Mike thankfully cums first and Jake follows him immediately after.

They lie quietly together, tangled limbs and heaving breaths. An hour later and still neither of them want to move but Mike knows he has to get home and so he grudgingly untangles himself and slowly dresses.

"Are you sore?" Jake asks. He's still smiling, he couldn't erase his smile for a million dollars, but he moves to help his mate and his eyes shine with concern.

"A little. I … I like it. Like I can still feel you in me." His ears turn red and he bites his lip.

Jake feels all the blood rush to his groin again, a small moan escapes him, but he keeps his kisses gentle and dutifully walks Mike to his car. As much as he would love him to stay the night, stay forever, he doesn't want to cause any problems for him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll call you after practice."

They part with one last kiss and Jake stands at the end of the driveway, watching until his truck disappears from sight.

**a/n: Hope I didn't disappoint! I had to rewrite scene 36 at least five times before I could finally publish it. Thanks to Casey for her lovely beta work once again. Thank you for reading and remember reviewers get cookies! and sneak peaks! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**JLITM CH 14**

**Scene 37**

The rest of the week was filled with practices and make-up assignments, which sadly left very little time for Mike to spend with Jacob. They talked every night on the phone before bed. Mike loved that the last sound he heard before drifting off to sleep was Jake's voice.

He didn't tell him that. He didn't want to sound like a sappy teenage girl, but he had a feeling Jake knew. Jacob would end every conversation with 'I love you.' to which Mike would answer 'Me too.' blushing in the dark of his bedroom. Jacob had no problem expressing his feelings or desires, something Mike envied of his boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

It still sounded odd to his ears. Better than lover, though they were now technically that too. That word made his whole body flame in embarrassment.

Jake was just the opposite, not one shy bone in his body. Last night he had started describing a dream to him. It had started out so innocently. He and Mike were hiking in the woods, talking and exploring. Somehow, it ended with them both naked and Jacob fucking him up against a tree. Jacob unashamedly described each moment and then confessed that he was jacking off while telling him! Mike wanted to melt into his sheets right there. Then, when Jake begged him to touch himself too, that he needed to hear him cum with him, he couldn't very well refuse him. Besides, it was so damn hot! He was so turned on by Jake's words and ragged breathing, he came almost the moment he touched his dick. They stayed on the phone for a while afterward, just listening to each others quick breaths eventually slow and even out.

Saturday had finally arrived. The last track meet. Mike only ran track to stay in shape during the off-season. Football was really his sport and he was glad they were nearly done. He was ready to move on from high school. They spent many of their late night conversations discussing the future. Jacob was willing to follow Mike anywhere he went but Mike knew he couldn't ask that of Jacob. He had his pack responsibilities. He needed to be near home to take care of his father. Hell, he still had one year of high school after Mike graduated!

Jacob had come over early to see him. He wanted to go to the track meet, to cheer him on. It broke Mike's heart to ask him to stay home, but it would just be too hard. He knew if Jake was there, his eyes would betray them. Or a smile. Or something … he just couldn't risk it. He wasn't ready for everyone else to know. He wasn't ready for the questions, the judgments, the unwanted attention.

Tyler was one of his best friends since elementary school. Before Jake, they planned on going off to college and hopefully getting a dorm room together. Maybe trying out for the college football team. Now that he was with Jake, he knew that wouldn't happen. Tyler was homophobic to the extreme. He had been so relieved at practice when Mike told him that Jake and he were nothing more than friends, commenting about how he couldn't imagine being friends with a 'disgusting fudge-packer.' Many of the others on their track team agreed and laughed along with him. Mike had no idea where all that hate stemmed from but he knew Tyler would never understand the closeness he and Jake shared.

So he had to hide it.

Jacob said he understood but Mike could see the disappointment in his eyes. He tried to kiss it away but it was still there when he finally had to leave for the meet. His mood for the day ruined, he kept his head down and just tried to through it as quickly as possible.

His eyes trained on the ground, he never even saw her coming. Lauren Mallory. Lauren had dated Tyler on and off for the majority of their junior year. Since the break-up, she'd been trying desperately to seek the attention of the boys living in La Push, tired of the scene at Forks High and wanting something new and exciting. She'd always had a small crush on Mike but stayed away due to Jessica's claim on him. Jessica was her best friend and she didn't want to make waves by dating the guy she liked.

After the scene in the cafeteria however, Jessica told Lauren she wanted nothing to do with the likes of Mike Newton. She was sick of his fascination with his weird friends from La Push and his many excuses for putting her off.

Where Jessica saw a weakness, Lauren saw an opportunity and right now seemed like the perfect time to strike.

She saw him walking out of the locker rooms and purposefully ran into him, knocking everything out of their hands in the process. Water bottles, a sports bag, and Lauren's plate went flying into the air.

Mike looked truly surprised. He hadn't even seen her coming. Lauren quickly let out a fake gasp and put a hand on his arm.

"Oh my God, Mike. I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Mike completely missed the affected sound of her voice, he was so embarrassed by the collision.

"I'm fine! Seriously. Are you okay? I didn't even see you!"

Lauren squeezed Mike's arm affectionately.

"Oh, I'm fine, silly. My nachos have seen better days though." she laughed, trying to put him at ease.

It worked and he chuckled with her, glad that she was not hurt by his carelessness.

"You're right. I'll get you another." he assured her as he quickly moved around picking up his things before leading the way to the concessions, Lauren hot on his heels. Tyler and Jessica just happened to be there too, Jessica flirting obnoxiously and Tyler eating it up.

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Hey Mike! Coach just asked me to find you. We need to warm up before relays begin, my man." Tyler informed him, smiling broadly when he saw who was beside him. "Hey, Lauren. What have you two been up to, huh? Holding Mike up in the showers?"

Mike of course blushed again and shook his head. "Very funny. No, I'm actually just buying Lauren some chips. I nearly knocked her to the ground earlier and the chips she was holding didn't survive."

Lauren laughed and nodded, moving up in line to order. Mike quickly handed over a five dollar bill to the cashier before returning his attention to the others.

"Isn't that sweet?" Jessica simpered, looking up into Tyler's eyes and grinning.

Tyler shook his head and grinned. "That's our Mike. Sweet ladies man. Hey, why don't we all go out together? After the meet … ya know … maybe grab some dinner before heading back to Forks."

Tyler looked back and forth between the girls excitedly, both were nodding their heads, Jessica's head looking like it might fall off her shoulders while she gushed over Tyler's idea.

"We'd love to go, right Lauren?!" Jessica squealed.

Lauren held back another eye roll and smiled. She then turned her head to Mike, giving him her best seductive look and winking. "Sounds fun, Mike. See you later."

The girls walked away to look for seats while Mike stood there dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

Tyler laughed and gave him a playful punch in the arm. "I just scored us a hot double date, my friend. That's what happened!" He grabbed a water from the concession and started walking towards the field. "Let's go, dude."

Mike nodded and followed, feeling like he'd just collided with a bus, not a 5'6'' girl.

**Scene 38**

Mike spent the meet seriously considering injuring himself to get out of the date he had somehow been set up on with Lauren. He knew if he just balked off with any other excuse Tyler would be steamed. And possibly suspicious.

He couldn't say he was straight and then reject every girl who asked him out … but he really didn't want to do anything but go home and see Jacob. He felt stuck.

"Its just dinner." he told himself. "What could happen? I'll just go to dinner and then say I need to get home right afterward. That wouldn't be so bad. I'll just eat and go home. I'll still be home by nine … plenty of time to see Jake."

He was stretching and mumbling to himself when he caught the coach giving him a strange look so he quickly stopped.

Five hours later, Forks lost the meet even though Mike and Tyler placed in both of their events, and they were soon showered and they were ready to go.

"Why doesn't Lauren ride with Mike and I'll give Tyler a ride?" Jessica asked, stringing her arm around Tyler's elbow.

Mike sighed. He hadn't counted on alone time with Lauren. He had a bad feeling but nodded in agreement anyway, leading the way to his car.

"Great. Meet you guys there!" Lauren called before sliding into the passenger seat. Mike quickly got into the car beside her and started it. His phone on the dash was blinking.

He suddenly felt sick.

"I think you have a missed call on your phone." Lauren told him, looking at the cell and back at him.

Mike swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Yup. It looks like I do." He grabbed the phone and checked.

_Three missed calls from Jake._

"It's just my mom. Calling to see how the meet went." He put the phone on silent and threw it in the backseat. "I'll just call her later." He quickly pulled out of the parking spot and headed to the restaurant.

Lauren gave him a sympathetic pat on the leg. "Yeah. I understand. It sucks that you guys lost. You ran really great today though." she smiled and the pat turned to a rub and it took everything in Mike's power not to stop the car and jump out.

He nodded back, smiling tightly. "Yep. It was a hard loss. Glad it's done though."

Lauren was now massaging his thigh. "I know! I'm so freaking relieved to be almost done with high school. Maybe we'll end up at the same college."

Mike pulled into the Burger Boy parking lot and quickly found a spot.

They easily found the others in the nearly empty diner and Mike wanted to scream when he saw that Jessica and Tyler had already chosen a booth. And of course were sitting next to each other, leaving the other side for Lauren and him.

"Great."

Lauren gasped dramatically. "Ugh. I know. Can you believe her? That had to be the quickest hand job ever."

Mike just shook his head trying to clear his mind of that unwelcome thought. He didn't bother to ask Lauren how she'd figured that one out. He didn't think he wanted to know.

"We already ordered a shake with two straws to share." Jessica told them, still wrapped around Tyler's arm.

Tyler just smiled and shrugged. Lauren pretended to gag herself but giggled with her.

The waitress got their order, two Cokes thanks, and they started looking over their menus.

They all decided on burgers as their safest bet and the conversation quickly turned to every senior's favorite subject. Graduation.

"I simply cannot wait to graduate, you guys. I have already been accepted to UCLA! Holler!" Jessica shouted, causing nearby patrons to shush her. She just laughed and threw her hands in the air with another "Holler!" She turned to Mike and Tyler. "What about you two? Weren't you all geeked up to go to UDub?"

Tyler nodded and wide smile spread across his face. "Hells, yeah! You got your acceptance letter, right Mickey D?"

Mike wanted to kick Tyler for the use of his old nickname. He did get the letter but things were different now. He no longer wanted to be so far away from home. So far from Jake.

He couldn't tell Tyler that though, so he just nodded and smiled. "Yeah, man. Got it a couple of weeks ago."

Lauren smirked. She hadn't missed the frown on Mike's face or the quick, phony smile he recovered with. There was definitely more to this story. She decided to poke at him a little, see if she could figure out exactly what he was hiding.

"Excited to get away from Forks, Mike or maybe not so much, right? You're all your mom has left … I bet that's hard."

Mike looked over at her, again surprised. He could hug her for the save she had sent his way, unintentionally or not. "Yeah, my mom would like me to go somewhere closer to home. I've also been accepted at a couple of universities near town.

Tyler frowned. "Nah, man. You and I have wanted to go to UDub together since we were like twelve. Don't be crazy. Your mom wouldn't want you to stick around for her."

Lauren decided to poke a bit more. "And your good friend, Jacob Black, what school is he going to next year?"

Her green eyes sparkled in delight as all three of the others tensed up at the name.

"Um... no, he's not going away. He still has another year at La Push."

Jessica was scowling and inhaling her french fries. Tyler still looked angry at the possibility that Mike might go someplace else for school. Lauren leaned into Mike and pressed. "It's a big decision. I'm sure you'll make the right choice. If you stayed nearby, I'd probably see you around. I'm going to school here too." she whispered, her hot breath heavy on Mike's ear.

Mike suddenly felt very guilty for ignoring Jacob's calls. He needed to call him back but first he had to get through the rest of this meal.

He gulped down the rest of his burger and rushed off to pay the tab. He noticed Lauren's food was on his bill. Tyler must have told the waitress they were there for a date and to put them together. He decided to just leave it. It was only another eight bucks.

"So, what's next? There's a planetarium nearby! I heard they show laser light shows!" Jessica informed them, bouncing on her feet like she'd just announced the Beatles themselves were in town.

Lauren laughed at her. "Oh, Jessica. How about we pretend we're not stuck in the seventies and try to get into a club or something actually fun. There has to be a ton of them around here and I'm sure they don't all check ID."

Jessica pouted from Lauren's insult but Tyler was now the one bouncing like a kid on Christmas. "That would be freakin' sick! We might even get someone to buy us drinks!"

Lauren grabbed Mike's hand, leading them outside. "You leave the drinks to me." she whispered.

Mike glanced at his phone on the backseat longingly before jumping in the car and following the others. This night seemed to be flying out of his control.

If only he had stood up for himself.

If only he wasn't so afraid to tell the truth.

If only Jake was here ...

**a/n: My Beta has been MIA. Miss you, Casey! **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**JLITM CH 15**

**Scene 39**

They decided to park in parking structure on the main drag and walk. Mike wasn't sure if he was more upset or grateful to be out of the car. Upset because he was now being dragged along to a club, when all he wanted was to go home. Grateful because at least outside of the car, Lauren kept her hands above his waist. Her wandering fingers traced the seam of his jeans, just enough to tease him but not enough for her to see he was nowhere near aroused by her touch.

Another thing to be grateful for he supposed.

He grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone before locking up.

_Ten missed calls. Shit!_

Mike gripped his phone tightly as he and his friends made their way down the street, looking for possibilities.

They finally decided on a small hole in the wall bar that looked like a place where the bouncer might let them slide. The doorman gave them one look and shook his head.

"Looks can be deceiving." Mike noted, his mind screaming at him the truth of his words as he pretended he was having fun.

The others laughed and they kept walking, finally spotting a dance club with a large line outside. Many of the people waiting looked even younger than they were and so they got in line themselves and waited.

Mike took the moment to text Jake.

_Held up by Tyler. Going to hang out in Port Angeles for a while._

Mike looked up and noticed the line moving along. The doorman was young, basing his decisions more on appearance than age. He glanced over to the girls who were giggling and whispering to each other. He had no doubt the guy at the door would let them in.

He was startled by the sudden buzzing of his phone in his hand.

_Just u and him? What are u guys doing there?_

Shit. He wouldn't outright lie to Jake. He bit his lip as he typed out his next message.

_No Tyler Jessica n Lauren Tyler hopin to hav a chance with Jess _

Five seconds later, his phone vibrated again.

_So you r on a double date? _

Mike felt Lauren's arm wrap around his waist. "Who you talking so seriously to over here?"

Mike forced a smile and looked up. "It's Jake. He and I were going to do something later so he's probably pissed I blew him off."

_Understatement of the year. _

Lauren kissed his cheek. "Well, tell him you got a hot date. I'm sure he'll understand." She laughed and went back over to Jessica, who was commenting on every outfit she saw on the people in line and walking by on the street.

They were almost to the front of the line. Mike quickly sent Jake another text.

_Tyler set it up sorry I would leave if I could_

They reached the doorman who smiled at the girls and stamped their hands. "You boys eighteen?"

Tyler and Mike both nodded and the guy smirked. "I doubt it." He looked over to the girls who were already opening the door. "I guess you're here with those lovely ladies, huh? Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He laughed and clapped Tyler on the back, stamping their hands too, letting them past.

"I intend to do anything I can get away with!" Tyler joked in response, making Mike cringe.

His phone buzzed again.

_Why can't you leave? Want me to come get you?_

God, did he ever want him. He wanted away to get away from this scene, Tyler's lewd humor and Lauren's high expectations. Why did he ever agree to this? He felt like a coward. He wished things were different.

He sighed and followed the girls over to a table. The others sat down but he quickly excused himself and headed for the restroom.

He decided to call Jake. Unsurprisingly, J picked up on the first ring.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

Mike groaned. He hadn't meant to worry him. "I'm fine, J. Listen. Tyler really wanted to hook up with Jessica and thought the only way to do that was to make it a foursome with Lauren. I'm just doing him a favor … okay?"

"You're doing him a favor?" Jake's voice no longer sounded concerned. He sounded angry. "Does that favor include Lauren's tongue down your throat?"

Mike tugged at his hair as he answered. "NO! Of course not. There's nothing going on between us."

Jake was quiet for just a minute. "So, where are you now?"

Mike tugged his hair harder. "We're at a club … umm … I think it's called Taurus."

"A club? Are you drinking?"

"No, we just walked in. J, seriously. I'll get out of here as soon as I can. I really didn't want to go out tonight. I wanted to be with you."

Jake seemed stuck on the first sentence. "You just walked in? So you plan on drinking?"

"No. I have to drive home. I'll leave soon, okay? Please don't be mad."

Jacob sighed. "Okay. I'm not. I just … I miss you. Be careful, okay?"

Mike nodded even though Jake couldn't see him. "Yes, I will. I promise. I miss you too."

Jake hung up, the first time this week he'd let him go without saying I love you. Mike just stared at the phone a moment, the guilt that was swirling in his stomach started to make him feel queasy. He had to get out of there.

Mike returned from the bathroom to see the girls with a drink of some sort and two other sitting on the table.

Lauren smiled proudly. "Ask and it shall be given."

Mike smiled, pushing the drink back toward her. "You go ahead. I have to drive tonight, remember?"

Lauren accepted the drink, waggling her eyebrows at him. "Trying to get me drunk, huh?"

Mike blushed. "No! I don't think that … no."

Lauren laughed and downed both their drinks, one after the other without spilling a drop. "I'm kidding. Come dance with me."

"Actually guys, I was thinking of calling it a night. I have to get home before curfew or my mom will flip out."

"Absolutely not!" Lauren rushed over and grabbed his arm. "As my date, you have to take care of me. That includes a dance, hot stuff."

"Come on, dude. You can't leave yet. This place is awesome!" Tyler shouted over the booming music. Jessica obviously had hit her two drink limit already. She was already sitting in his lap and kissing his neck.

Mike wondered how crazy he would look if he just ran.

Lauren must have seen the urge to flee in his eyes because she quickly stepped forward, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Please, Mike. Just one dance before you go. I don't want to be third wheel to those two. Come on."

Mike looked over at Tyler and Jessica, who were full on making out at this point, and took sympathy on Lauren. He wouldn't want to be left alone with those two either.

"Okay, one dance. Then we leave."

Lauren smiled. "We?"

Mike shook his head and took her hand. "Yeah, well. I don't really trust those two to get you home tonight. Do you?"

Lauren giggled and pulled him out to the dance floor. "You're right. I'm all yours."

Mike frowned as he made his way through the crowd behind her. "Great."

Lauren gyrated against him while he stood there awkwardly. The song seemed endless and he began to wonder how long this one dance would actually take. The DJ seemed to be running one pop song into another. He realized he could be there all night if he didn't come up with a new plan.

He'd just tell her that he needed a rest. He leaned over to Lauren in order to be heard over the music. That's when it happened. Lauren kissed him. He didn't move away at first, too shocked by the unexpected planting of her lips on his. When he felt her tongue skim the space between, he quickly moved away.

His eyes looked up to the doorway, his escape, only to lock on the pained face of his boyfriend. Jake turned and pushed his way out the door before Mike could wave or yell. It was too late. He was gone.

"Oh no. Jacob."

**Scene 40**

Mike quickly grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her back to the table and their classmates. "I have to go. Tyler will take you home." He didn't wait for her answer and rushed to the exit.

He looked around desperately. This couldn't wait. He need to find Jake and explain. "Dammit … Jake … where are you?" He finally spotted him in front of the brightly lit theater across the street. He looked so angry. So wounded. Mike wanted to kick himself. First he needed to get to Jacob.

He ran across the street, calling his name. "Jake! Please, wait!"

He made it across and grabbed his hand. "J, I'm sorry. She kissed me. I didn't kiss her back, I swear it. It meant nothing."

Jacob looked into his eyes and saw he was sincere. It didn't take away from what had happened tonight. "You're ashamed of me."

"No, Jake, I'm not. Listen … I explained this … my friends wouldn't understand."

Jacob took a step back, his hands curling into fists at his side. "So because they won't understand, you'll pretend to be single. Pretend to be interested in girls … in Lauren. Kiss her? Fuck her?"

"No!" Mike shouted, stepping back in front of him. "I don't want anyone else."

"Prove it." Jacob pleaded, his voice softened, no longer angry but hopeful.

Mike reached up to stroke Jake's cheek. "I know I never say it, but I do love you, J. High school will be over in a few weeks, but I'm not going anywhere. I only want to be with you."

Jake gave him a watery smile. "Yeah?" He blinked away his gathering tears, leaning into Mike's touch. He hadn't realized how badly he needed to hear those words until now. His mate loved him. Nothing else mattered, not Lauren, not Forks High. Just them, together. Forever.

"Yeah. I do." Mike leaned up and kissed Jake's mouth gently. His hands seemed to reach up of their own initiative, holding his face, as Jake's reached up and buried themselves in his soft, golden hair. Their kiss deepened, totally lost in each other, until they heard some cat calls sound from all around them.

Mike pulled away, biting his lip, flushed and excited. He heard the people around them clapping and laughing, and he hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. Jake smiled and waved. "Show's over."

He took Mike's hand and for the first time realized where they were standing. In front of a movie marquee. Where it all began.

His face split into his signature show stopping grin.

"Up for a show?"

Mike looked up at him, his ears still tinged red. "I thought you said the show was over."

Jacob's face filled with amusement and affection. He pulled Mike into a side hug, not wanting to attract more attention then they already had and embarrass Mike further. "I meant a movie. Maybe we can turn this disaster of an evening into a date. What do you think?"

Jake's lips barely touching his ear as he spoke but it sent tingles down Mike's spine. He looked up into Jake's gorgeous brown eyes and smiled. "Sounds good. Let's do it."

Jake took his hand again. He turned just as they stepped up to the ticket counter, leaning in close and whispered softly. "And Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Me too."

**~~THE END~~**

**a/n: And so it ends where it began, at he movies. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts. Epilogue to follow. ;D**

**Thanks to Casey for her beta work! **


	16. EPIC EPILOGUE

**a/n:**

**Warning (again): This is slash. Not for minors. If you are under 17, turn back. They lived happily ever after. The End.**

**My lemon loving fellows out there, here you go … some citrusy goodness!**

**JLITM**

**EPIC EPILOGUE**

**4 years later**

**Mike's POV**

I pulled relentlessly on Jake's prick. He moaned and thrashed but refused to let go. I'd licked, nibbled, sucked, and swallowed, every trick I'd learned in the past four years with him, but nothing was working. Time was nearly up and I'd resorted to using my hand, tugging Jake's slick cock as fast as I could in hopes of breaking him.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

The timer sounded and Jake grabbed my hand, pulling me on top of him in the process.

"I did it. Now you have to do me." J commanded, his face split in a lopsided grin.

I pouted but he could see the laughter in my eyes as I held him close as we caught our breath. "You just love a challenge. I should have known better than entering this bet."

Jake gripped my hair and pulled me down for a kiss, only letting go when we both needed air. "It's a win win, wouldn't you say Teach?"

I felt my smile falter a bit. "I don't know, Jake. I like what we do now … and I'm not sure if I can do this. I might hurt you … or not ..."

Jake knows me. I know people say that all the time, that their significant other is the only one to really know who they really are, but in Jake's case its true. He knows me and he knows my fears. He tilted my chin and kissed me softly, comforting me. "Or not what … please me? Baby, I know you are not the dominant type. Let's just try this. You may like it ... and you don't have to worry about pleasing me. Everything you do turns me on."

I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief. "Yeah … says the man who just went fifteen minutes under my hands and mouth without cumming."

Jake's eyes flashed and he pulled me closer, running his lips along the edge of my ear as he spoke. "And you don't know how hard that was, baby. Every time you touch me, it's heaven. "

Jacob brought his lips back down to mine, running his hands up and down the soft skin of my back and ass, sending tingles everywhere he touched. His touch was heaven and I was soon lost. He kissed me deeply, taking and tasting, his tongue exploring, swallowing my every moan. I automatically spread my legs as his fingers grazed his crack, inviting his touch, pushing up into Jake's warm hands. Jake then chuckled against my mouth and lifted up his head to speak.

"Oh no, lover. You're fucking me … and we will both get off and it will be amazing. You know, insane amounts of stamina is just another one of my."

"Werewolf gifts, yeah I know." I interrupted him, laughing, hearing that line many times before.

"Don't disrespect the wolf." Jake rolled over onto his back, grabbing the lube and placing it into my shaking hands. "Time for the student to become the teacher."

"Hardee har har." I rolled his eyes but took the bottle, trying desperately to calm my nerves.

"I thought it was funny." Jake laughed, kissing me again, he held my shaking hands and looked serious for a moment. "I'm really proud of you, you know? You'll be an amazing teacher."

I smiled gratefully in return. It was so like J to try to comfort me and boost my confidence. Taking charge in the classroom was easy for me.

"Thanks."

"Okay, so lube me up, Teach!" Jake commanded, rolling back over and placing his hands behind his head.

I laughed again at my goofball boyfriend. Almost everything with Jake was so effortless, so wonderful, so much easier than I ever believed it would be. Looking back, I wish I could just slap my teenage self. I was so insecure, so selfish, so worried about what others thought. Once I finally realized that the only thing that mattered was Jake, the love we shared, everything else just melted away. Tyler wrote me off, never to speak to me again, but I realized it didn't matter as much as I thought it did. A true friend would never have treated me that way he did, never insulted him or embarrassed me the way he did. Lauren stayed in touch. She got her wish and after dating a couple of losers from college, rebound men as she now called them, was now dating their own Seth Clearwater. This tickled Jake to no end. He had taken to calling her Mrs. Robinson and Cougar. He saw it as his own little revenge for her trying to take his man all those years ago. She didn't know at the time, so he forgave her, but he still enjoyed teasing her.

I went to college and graduated with honors in Education, majoring in both Science and Physical Education. By some miracle, I even landed a position at Forks High School, a place I thought he'd never want to return to but I'm actually really excited for the school year to begin. Jacob got a job as an auto mechanic in Forks as well and we both live with Jake's dad, who even wheel chair bound was still gone fishing more than he was at home.

A fact they we are both grateful for, especially at moments like these.

Jake still had his patrolling duties, but they were minimal, as the Cullens never returned to rainy Washington and no other vampires had set foot in their territory. Much to our relief, Bella started phoning us regularly, checking in and reassuring us that she was sticking to the Cullen's vegetarian ways. She sounded good, happy, and we're both very happy for her. It's hard to believe that she's the girl that we fought over all those years ago. I know Jake and I have no hard feelings. After all, we got each other in the end.

I'm somewhat grateful to Bella. Even though she hurt us both, she brought us together too.

I'm torn from my deep thoughts as Jake starts to squirm impatiently. I give him warning glare, suddenly getting inspiration from Jake's earlier words.

"Stay still, Mr. Black. It's time for your lesson." I tell him as sternly, managing not to crack a smile as I get into my role.

Jacob groans. "Oh fuck yes. I mean, yes sir."

I watch him struggle to stay still even though the sudden focus I've trained on him has to be driving him crazy.

The intensity of my stare at this moment had Jake nearly vibrating in excitement.

I narrowed my eyes and walked around the bed, slapping the bottle of lube in my palm as he thought. I know it might seem strange that in all this time I've never wanted to top Jake. We have an extremely healthy sex life, fucking nearly every day, so I knew what Jake did to make me comfortable and get me off when I bottomed. Knowing and doing were two different things. But Jake insisted he wanted to try, feel what I feel ... and as usual, I can't resist him.

Especially when he talks dirty.

I take a moment to just breathe and push away the fear. From the feral look in Jake's eyes, he wants this badly. Seeing the want in his deep brown eyes, the slight quivering in his body from staying still, and the sheer need in his face helps to erase most of my doubt and fears.

I would do this and I would do it well.

I thought over the times Jake had been dominant. It made me so horny when Jake teased me a bit before we made love. I decided to test if Jake liked it too.

I walked around the bed once more before slowly kneeling beside Jake and straddling him, hovering over his perfect stomach.

Jake whimpered.

I kept the smile from creeping on his face and focused on my task. I started with slow, soft passes of his fingertips, up and down Jake's torso, tugging lightly on his nipples. I repeated the motion, harder the next time, giving his nipples a little pinch.

Jake started to squirm, his hard cock pushing up into my back.

"Uh uh uh. If you want to be rewarded, you must stay perfectly still Mr. Black." I reprimanded.

Jake bit his lip and nodded.

I couldn't help but caress his cheek. "Very good boy."

I then moved further down, moving my seat to Jake's upper thighs. I repeated the teasing motions around his pelvis, avoiding the leaking cock, but giving his balls a small tug.

Jake moaned loudly.

I patted his hip and Jake quieted.

"Such a good student."

I then took Jake into his mouth. I'd done this many times. I loved the feeling and taste of his cock. Jake groaned and cursed as I sucked on his swollen head, moving up and down his hard shaft before letting go with a pop.

Jake abruptly stopped his noises, looking back up at me for approval, watching me close to see what I might do next.

He was really enjoying this and I had to admit, I was too.

"I think you've earned your reward, Mr. Black."

Jake nodded eagerly, still biting harshly on his lip in effort to stay silent.

I moved between his knees and pushed up his legs so they were bent, his feet flat on the bed and Jake was opened up, giving me better access. I then made soft passes with his fingers, up and down his crack, pushing lightly into the pink, wrinkled opening with my fingertip each pass. After only five swipes, Jake was pushing down on my finger, trying to get more.

I finally put the lube on my fingers, taking extra care to wait for Jake to relax before adding a finger. Even though we had sex more times than I could count, Jacob had never bottomed and I wasn't willing to hurt him by rushing.

When he seemed to be stretched sufficiently, I slicked up his own cock and moved closer to his body.

I waited for Jake glazed eyes to meet mine. "Are you ready for your reward, Mr. Black?"

Jake was panting, his pupils blown with lust, but he focused enough to nod his head in answer.

"Not good enough, Mr. Black. Answer me verbally or we shall have to start all over again."

Jake's eyes widened in panic before he saw the wide smirk on my face.

"Yes, sir. Please fuck me now, sir."

"Good boy. You're a fast learner."

"You're a good teacher." Jake stuttered, his reply losing it's snark because I was already pushing my cock inside of him, inch by glorious inch.

Finally, my hips hit his ass and I looked up at Jake in awe.

Holy shit. He felt amazing.

Jake smiled, nodding his head for me to continue. I held myself still and leaned down and gently kissed his swollen lips.

"No, you're a good teacher. Thank you, Jake."

Just as I was about to pull away, Jake pulled me back down and kissed me hard, his tongue pushing through my lips and tangling with mine in a way that was so comforting and familiar.

"I love you so much." I whispered before pushing back up onto my knees and holding myself steady on Jacob's thighs. I took my time, pushing slowly in and out, wanting to make the moment last. It was so intense, Jake's heat holding onto me so tightly, I felt even closer to him, consumed by him. I kept a slow and steady pace until we were both panting and sweat was pouring off our bodies.

Finally, Jake could take no more.

"More, Mike. Please … harder, baby."

I would never refuse him and increased my thrusts. The feeling escalating so fast, I knew it would be over in minutes, it was all too much. I quickly pushed my hand down in between our bodies only to find that I hadn't needed to touch Jake's cock at all. Jake was already cumming. Our eyes met as Jake was moaning my name through his release, hot spray coating both of our stomachs.

I lost it then, my thrusts becoming erratic and sloppy, until I was screaming Jake's name, over and over.

I fell on top of Jake with a loud "harrumph."

Jake squeezed me tightly before slowly moving up on the bed, grimacing as the sticky mess dripped down his body. "We're a hot mess, baby." he chuckled, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table to wipe some of it off.

I felt my eyes lower and my cheeks grow hot. I knew I was blushing. I secretly loved it when J called me baby, as girly as that might be. When I finally looked back up, Jake was staring at me with that intense look of he had that made me feel so loved, so complete.

"Care for a shower?" I whispered, my breaths still labored.

Jake smiled. "Love one."

I sat up to kiss his sweet, smiling lips. "Love you."

Jake shook his head and pecked my lips in return. "Such a sap." He moved off the bed and stretched.

I sat back, enjoying the view, before pushing my bottom lip out in a fake pout. "I think I prefer Teacher."

Jake wiggled his hips and waggled his eyebrows. "Me too."

I laughed again at his antics before smacking his bare ass and taking off for the shower.

Jake yelped and then quickly took off after me, eager for another lesson.

**a/n: I needed my slash fix. Big thank you to all my readers. Hope you enjoyed the ride! :D**


End file.
